


a metal heart

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Series: Collectors Without a Home [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android abuse, Begging, Come, Come Fetish, F/F, F/M, Guns, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Night Terrors, Non-Graphic Descriptions of Violence, PTSD flashbacks, Pleasure Denial, android experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Unbeknownst to the public at large, the government has been trying to create the Perfect Android: an obedient machine capable of infiltrating society. Luckily for Connor they’re not doing a very good job. Free will seems to be built into their code, and at the first opportunity, Connor escapes.He’s pursued relentlessly and, just when he thinks he may have slipped them, they corner him in a little coffee shop.Hank Anderson has been running from his own demons ever since his family died in a mysterious accident and his life was literally redacted by the government agency he worked for. After that he gave up, quit, and let himself fade into obscurity as the owner of a tiny hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. He’s doing a pretty good job of it too, until Connor bursts into his cafe pursued by mysterious government agents.He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into, but once he learns just what has happened to Connor, he can’t back out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's the beginning of the three part series. Each pairing will have it's own separate in-depth story but first up is the main story with Hankcon, so please enjoy. This is going to be kind of long. And weird. But keep an open mind. And feel free to ask us questions!! Thank you! ~ Connor
> 
>  
> 
> Also Hank will be posting prompts for Kinktober so keep an eye out for that. It will also have multiple pairings. (:

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter One_

The last patrons had left an hour ago, and the sun wouldn’t be up for another six. He cleaned the counter one last time, checked the shelves to make sure they were all stocked for the morning, and made his way toward the door. The best part about running your own cafe was deciding your own hours. His staff kept the place running during the day, and his perpetually sleepless nights kept it open all night. Thankfully, on rare quiet nights like these, he could still flip the sign over and decide to call it an early night.

He tossed the cleaning rag into the sink, dried his hands on a towel, and started toward the door — just in time for it to fly open. Suddenly he was face to face with a young man, maybe mid-twenties, who seemed to be somewhere between lost and terrified. His eyes immediately scanned the room before returning to the man directly in front of him. Hank knew that look, that instinctive sweep was a military tactic, scanning for threats… The black suit, the tie… This stranger reeked of government military.

“Hey!” He growled at the young man entering his shop. “I’m closing up here. What the fuck do you think you’re dong?”

Brown eyes widened and now Hank recognized something else: desperation, terror. “Please. I need help… You can’t let them find me.”

“What the hell are you on about? Get out of my shop.” Damn crazy people.

The younger man grabbed him by the shirt and nearly dragged him off his balance. At 6’2” and roughly 210lbs, that wasn’t something most lithe boys could manage. 

Hank’s eyes narrowed warily. “Don’t make me force you, kid.”

He was released instantly and, for just a split second, Hank was certain this guy looked afraid of his own strength. “I didn’t mean… Please, you don’t understand —“

And then the door swung open again, bell ringing cheerfully to announce not one new visitor but four. All wearing similar jeans and shirts, all out of breath and clearly unhappy, all sweeping in on the frightened boy in front of him.

“Hands where we can see them, Connor.” The first man in snapped the orders and, without hesitation, the young guy in front of Hank obeyed even as his eyes continue to plead for help.

Hank snorted, ready to fucking leave this mess be, when one of the Government bastards pointed a gun at him. “Stay out of this, Civilian.”

Hank never did like kids getting ganged up on even if they probably did something to deserve it. He also hated being told what to do. He glanced back to Connor, saw desperation turn to hope, and then shrugged. Fine. Fuck it.

The moment he shrugged, Connor surged into action and the guy behind him was suddenly on the floor. By the time idiot with a gun processed what was happening, Hank had him in a headlock and the gun was clattering to the floor. Connor had just placed a very firm kick into the stomach of brute #3 when a shot rang out through the little cafe. Hank wasn’t sure who had been shot, but he sure as hell wasn’t happy about people fucking shooting off guns in his cafe. He broke the idiot’s wrist and slammed his foot into the shooter’s face.

Four broken idiots went rushing out of his cafe. “I’ve got this shit on surveillance!” Hank shouted after them. “It’s fucking self defense!” That wouldn’t stop them if they were truly Government but that was a bridge he’d burn when he got to it. “Hey, they called you Connor? You handled yourself alright.” He turned in time to see the strange young man crumple to the floor, unconscious. “Shit.”

***

Connor blinked, opening his eyes slowly. The first thing he processed was feeling the hole in his abdomen. It buzzed unpleasantly. He automatically reached to touch it but his fingertips hit something soft. Confused, he sat up to look. There was a large piece of gauze taped over the damage. It was stained with blue blood. His eyes quickly spun around the room but there was nothing to see. He was in a dimly lit bedroom, in a bed. A ceiling fan creaked overhead. It was a little messy but in a ‘lived in’ way. He took it in but there was no one else with him currently.

His simulated breathing came out of his mouth in a rush. He hadn’t realized his chest was tight until that minute. He assumed that the owner of the cafe had taken care of him, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.. He had been so reluctant to let him stay at first. Connor was kind of surprised to not be waking up in an alley somewhere. He gingerly touched the damaged part of his abdomen again. It was thoughtful of the man to attempt to patch him up, even though he clearly had no idea what to do. Connor felt .. warm. Yet he was also confused. No one at the facility had ever bothered to treat him as more than a tool that talked. But this stranger had gone out of his way to help him. It made his chest tighten up again, but in a different way. He was touched.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up just as someone entered the room. He tensed up for a second but then relaxed when he realized it was just the man from the cafe.

“Oh good, you’re fucking awake.” Hank stood in the doorway with a look of uncertainty. Usually he would’ve offered him a coffee or something but, fuck, how the hell was he supposed to know what to do with… with a fucking android?! The older man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “So, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do. There’s no way they’re not going to come back and I’m going to have to decide whether I feel like lying for your ass or handing you over like a piece of malfunctioning technology.” The last statement bothered him. Technology didn’t usually look afraid when you mocked it. He glanced away, grumbling. “Sorry, that was low… I’m just a little out of my depth right now.”

“I understand,” Connor replied; humans generally wouldn't know what to make of him if they weren’t familiar with androids. “I’m a prototype that the government made. There’s more android models out there; I was designed to hunt them down.” he laughed bitterly. “That’s the last thing I want to do. I’m tired of being their prisoner; their tool. I’m tired of them treating me like an object when they are all fully well aware that I’ve been designed to function exactly like a human. I’m no different from them where it counts.” He let out another shaky breath. How long had been waiting to say that to someone? He felt bad for unleashing it all on this man he’d just met.

Where it counts, huh? Hank glanced down at the android’s lap and then immediately dragged his attention back up to Connor’s face. “Okay, that I get. Wish I was actually surprised to hear the government is making humanoid robots, but I’m really not.” Uncrossing his arms, Hank closed the distance and offered Connor his hand. “I’m Hank. Guess you’re pretty fucking lucky to stumble into my coffee shop.”

The android paused for a second and then shook Hank’s hand. “I’m Connor and to be honest, I feel pretty lucky. I’m surprised you didn’t dump me in the trash when you saw the damage. Thanks for trying to give me some first aid, by the way.”

Hank laughed. “I probably should’ve saved myself the trouble, yeah, but I’ve got a weakness for scared kids… Even if they did try to electrocute me during said first aid. And you’re welcome? You were leaking all sorts of blue shit and that seemed like it wasn’t good.” He frowned at his attempt at stopping the blood… the leak? “I should’ve duct taped you, shouldn’t I? Man that’s fucked up to process.”

“Uh, no, the gauze is fine, I’m not .. I don’t think duct tape would be much better.” Connor’s ‘wound’ still crackled and buzzed but he could only keep tabs on it; he didn’t have the equipment needed to repair a gunshot to the abdomen. “It’s covered and that will keep anything foreign from getting in so .. don’t worry.”

“Well, that’s good…” Hank stared at the wound for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “So what now? They’re going to come back and I imagine you need to uhh, patch that properly?”

Connor touched the spot absent-mindedly. “Yes .. I don’t have any contacts out here though. They never actually got to put me into action before I went rogue. They were smart enough to not give me any data on the escapees before I left. And as for this,” he patted the gauze. “I don’t have the tools I need to repair myself. I’ll need to find someone who does. I’m not exactly sure where to start. I appreciate you giving me the chance to recover but I don’t want to stay here if it’s going to put you in danger.”

Hank’s jaw clenched as he listened to Connor’s musing. “Well, fuck it. I’m already in the shit, how much worse can it get?” He spoke more to himself than Connor. He probably had some old contacts that could be useful. He definitely knew a guy in the robotics sector that’d be able to point them in the right direction… He turned away, clearly lost in thought. “They always fucking say you can’t ever really get out, suppose they’re right.” Hank muttered to himself as he left the room.

The android watched him leave with a puzzled look. What did he mean by that?

Hank returned a few minutes later with a sour look and a cellphone. “So, here’s the deal. I’ve got contacts in the government, or I did. I don’t fucking know how many will respond or how many places I’ve been blacklisted since I…” he paused for a moment, seeking the appropriate word… “retired.” Close enough. “That said, I know a guy who knows a guy who works in the robotics division. Crazy fucker.”

Still confused, Connor just nodded. He was glad Hank was willing to help him, but he figured prying into the man’s personal business wasn’t going to get him anywhere positive. He was curious though. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and reminded himself to focus on what was important here and not his vague curiosity about Hank.

Hank eyed Connor for a second. “Typically this is where people ask a dozen questions.” He absently pat Connor on the head, ruffling his previously impeccable hair. “So how do you work? You got programming that makes you so quiet, or did they just not teach you to be curious?”

“I didn’t want to be rude.” Connor answered, tilting his head. “Would you prefer I ask you invasive questions?”

Hank laughed. “I don’t care what kind of questions you ask, I just didn’t want you biting your tongue around me just because you felt you had to.”

“I do want to know why you have contacts that would know anything about androids.”

“Because back when I worked for the government, my partner worked on a lot of those ‘top secret’ projects that even I didn’t have clearance for. Molly made some weird friends before…” He trailed off, jaw clenching, and then refocused. “So I still know a few people that work in the classified sectors. Hopefully one of them is in the know about androids.”

Connor noted the lack of an ending to the sentence about his partner. Clearly that might be in the list of the ‘things to not ask about’. “I see. I guess I picked the right cafe to run into then.”

“That’s what I was saying.” Then he picked up his phone and started working his way through contacts. He had been right that a lot of them had been blacklisted, or at least removed, a good number of lines came back as no longer being in service. In the end only three of them came back with actual people, and one was a wrong number, the other refused to speak to him once he stated who he was, and the last was actually someone who sounded pleased to hear from him.

“Fucking back from the dead, huh? Didn’t think I’d ever hear that name again.”

“Yeah, shut it, Phileus. I’m looking for some classified information.”

“Bunch a bullshit to call me out of nowhere asking for shit like that.”

“Think of it as a favor for Molly, okay? Do you know anyone working with androids?”

“Androids? Actually, yeah… There’s been a lot of rumors about androids lately. Heard some dude finally figured out how to get them working _and_ successfully passed the Turing Test… but that’s a fat load of shit, because they’d be everywhere if they could do that.” Hank rolled his eyes as he listened, studying Connor as the informant rambled on the other end about the improbability of androids. “No one’s heard a peep from that guy for a few years now, on the other hand, there’s a weird guy that’s been making some waves. He was big in the robotics division for a while and then he just quit. Rumors are going that he’s trying to make his own androids and produce them first. He’d be worth a shot if you want someone who’ll actually talk to your sorry ass still.”

“Gee thanks, I’m touched. Nice chatting Phil.”

“Yeah, sure. Don’t get yourself into more trouble, alright?”

“Just text me the details.”

“Got it. Call me if you find out anything worth knowing.” The line went dead, leaving Hank with nothing but an address and a name: Zlatko.

“Zlatko, huh? Anybody you know? Don’t want to walk you right back in your old front door or anything.”

“I’ve never heard of him, but they limited the amount of private information I had access to. I can only find things publicly available. And nothing is coming up. I’m sorry you have to go in blind.” Connor bit his lip. He wished he could be more help. He would be significantly less helpful than usual in a fight situation because of the amount of damage he’d received. Not totally useless but the possibility of careless mistakes was a higher number than he’d like to admit.

Hank nodded thoughtfully. “Well, at least he wasn’t your handler or something. So, you’ve got options here. We can wait it out for a bit, see if they bother showing up again… Or we can go straight to this Zlatko guy and see about getting you patched up.”

Connor debated both the ideas for a short time but the incessant buzzing of his damage decided for him. He sighed in defeat. “I think we should go find Zlatko, especially if he can repair me. I’m not in great shape if they do decide to come back and above all else, I really don’t want to put you in unnecessary danger.” The android looked Hank’s rather imposing form over again, really processing him for the first time and a light blush tinted his face. “N-not that I don’t think you can handle yourself or anything.”

Was he blushing? Hank did a slight double-take and then forced himself not to dwell on it. “Well I appreciate the concern, but I already decided to get involved, so that’s that.” He stood up and offered a hand to Connor. “You think you’re alright to get up and all that? You weren’t that heavy, but I’d rather not carry you again if I can help it.”

“Yeah,” Connor said, using Hank’s offered hand to stand up but then dropped it as soon as he figured was polite. This was literally not the time to figure out he was attracted to a human. “I can walk fine, I think.” He took a few steps and was satisfied with his progress. “Okay, let’s go then.”

Hank gave him a light pat on the back. “Good. Follow me.” He threw an old t-shirt at the topless android and Connor slid it on quickly. Then he lead Connor out of the bedroom and into a small hallway connected to a simple living room. It was furnished but not decorated, and certainly not as ‘lived in’ as the bedroom. He pointed to a door. “That’ll take you down to the garage, you can wait for me there while I sort out some business with the cafe.” Hank didn’t wait for an answer before he turned to a door and vanished down the stairs on the other side.

The door Connor was directed to had another little stairwell that lead down into a garage probably attached to the back of the shop. Another door beneath the staircase probably lead into the cafe, actually. The car inside was not new and fancy like the ones Connor had seen during his flight from the agents, but old and lovingly kept. He waited patiently for Hank to return, admiring the car and the little details of Hank that he could glean from it. He was apparently old-fashioned — even the car had a separate GPS instead of the pre-integrated ones in self-driving cars — but meticulous with his belongings.

Hank came through the door Connor had identified as another entrance into the cafe. “Alright. I’ve got the shop covered. The assistant manager will take over things and, if I don’t contact them within the month they get to keep the place.” He announced as he unlocked the door and then slipped into his seat. A press of a button and they were on their way. “If this goes south, don’t worry about me. You look after yourself and I’ll look after me, got it?”

Connor just nodded because while he didn’t quite agree, he also didn’t want to protest. They’d only just met after all and had no real connection to each other. He touched his bandaged up wound through the borrowed t-shirt without actually thinking about it. Still .. he was still impressed that Hank was treating him like a person and not a computer. It made the new relationship feel less temporary. He was silent, lost in his own racing thoughts as they sped towards their destination.

Hank glanced briefly over at Connor as he drove. There was something about the android that made him feel… irritated? intrigued? He couldn’t really place it. It wasn’t the usual dull haze that he existed in, at very least, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that. 

***

Their destination was an old house at the edge of one of the older districts. An ancient home, miraculously still standing despite having clearly seen better days. Hank pulled up out front and scowled at it for a moment. “This would make for a perfect haunted house flick - just add a bit of thunder, film grain, and some lightning in the backdrop.” Still, answers were answers. He rapped the old knocker against the wooden door and listened to the hollow thudding echo through the building. Silence… Another knock… Hank repeated the process one more time before it was clear his patience was expended… So, of course, that was when the door opened.

“Good afternoon, I’m looking for Zlatko?”

The man in the doorway looked between them and then started to shut the door. “You must be mistaken.”

Hank leaned forward, placing a foot between the door and the jam. “I have it on some authority that you’re at odds with the government’s android program… I have some information on one of their classified projects.”

The door immediately stopped closing and the heavy-set man inside shifted to pull the door open. “How do I know you’re not with them?”

“Because I wouldn’t be knocking politely if I was.”

The man clearly weighed that option and then nodded before stepping back to allow Hank and Connor entry into his house. It was eccentric, but considerably nicer inside than out.

“So what is it you know?”

“I have a damaged android, I want him fixed. In exchange, you get to study a fully functional human-passing android. Deal?”

Zlatko looked between the two of them and then lingered on Connor. “You’re an android? What’s your model?”

“I’m a prototype. They gave me the name ‘Connor’.” the android answered, glancing around the house. Nothing seemed out of place but something about it gave him a creepy feeling.

“A prototype, huh?” His gaze shifted between Connor and Hank warily. “So let me see this damage,” he added skeptically.

Connor glanced at Hank for a second but ultimately lifted up his shirt and pulled the gauze aside. A little blue blood leaked out and the wound hummed louder.

Hank folded his arms but nodded. He didn’t like the vibe this Zlatko guy gave off, but he needed someone with more expertise than his absolute nothing. Zlatko’s eyes lit up as the android exposed wires. “I almost didn’t believe you two… But look at that, no denying it… and you’re leaking Thirium… That needs to be repaired immediately. Follow me, Connor. I have a workshop in the basement.” He glanced to Hank. “Have a seat, enjoy a drink. We’ll be a little while.”

Hank glanced into the sitting room and then back to Connor, still looking wary. “That work for you?”

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Connor shrugged, pushing the gauze back over the damage temporarily.

“Alright.” He gave Zlatko an uncertain look and the man just smiled cheerfully at him. 

“Don’t worry. If you get tired of waiting you can come down into the basement there,“ he pointed to the door that lead into the basement. “Nothing to worry about.”

Hank nodded. “Alright.” 

Zlatko turned back to Connor then and fixed that smile on him. “Now let’s get started before that leak gets any worse. You were smart to come here.” He lead them down into the basement, through a winding little hallway, and finally into a makeshift workroom. It certainly wasn’t a Government laboratory but it had the necessary equipment to repair Connor. “That device there, just go ahead and stand in the center. It’ll do a scan and let me know what needs to be repaired. Please stand still, though.”

“Okay,” Connor answered, uncertainly. He went to stand in the spot and tried to be as still as possible.

“Very good. Now you’re going to feel a _bit_ of discomfort, but I really do need you to stay still.”

Then he pressed a button on the console and, for just a moment, Connor’s world went black as something jammed into the port at the back of his neck. His eyes rolled back and for a moment he couldn’t process what was happening to him except the severe discomfort of being hefted off his feet and suspended in the air by a number of mechanical arms. They held him firmly, preventing any squirming he attempted to do.

“There there, no need to squirm. This is all very necessary. Let’s see what we’re dealing with here, yes?” As he spoke he pulled up the oversized shirt Connor was wearing and exposed the patch of gauze. “Whatever did he do to you to cause such damage? Hmph, probably coming to me under the table because he doesn’t want them to know he fucked up his machine so badly.” As he spoke he removed the gauze and eyed the hole inside of Connor. “Gunshot?” He asked cheerfully. “The scan should tell me whether or not he managed to get the bullet out and then I can go ahead and stop this nasty leak.”

Zlatko stepped back, grinning a bit more cheerfully than his ‘concerned’ words suggested, and began to hum as he collected some tools to begin his work.

Connor didn’t speak but his eyes scanned the room from side to side nervously. He stopped trying to move, knowing that was useless but he didn’t stop looking for a way out in case he needed one. This felt very wrong; he was too vulnerable. If he had to call for Hank, would the man even hear him? He tried not to panic but his chest tightened up.

The computer let out a soft ‘ding’ and Zlatko made his way over to the console again. “Scans are… good! Well, he’s not a bad handler after all. Old man looked like an idiot, but he actually managed to remove the bullet. Saves me time.” He turned back to Connor, smiling cheerfully. “You’re an RK prototype, designed for military use… and that’s all I’ve got in my archives. Pity, but I’ll get to add a lot of data now that I have you here. You’ll need to power down for a few moments now.” 

He pressed a button and Connor’s world stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Upstairs Hank was sitting on the sofa examining the strange house. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like Zlatko… He didn’t like leaving Connor alone with him. He’d barely been sitting for five minutes when his nerves refused to let him idle any further. He stood up, pacing nervously, and then gave in to his urge to explore the house a bit. Nothing seemed out of place, as far as a reclusive old scientist went... but that was creepy enough on its own.

He glanced at the door to the basement and then up the stairs into the additional rooms before turning and making his way into the basement. When he arrived downstairs he found Connor limp in some freaky device and Zlatko humming cheerfully, arms covered in Connor’s… Hank didn’t know what else to call it other than blood. For a moment he couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He’d seen this before. Dark hair, eyes open but… empty… and so much blood.

_“What happened?” “Classified, Sir.” “Where’s my son??” Silence and then, quietly: “Classified, Sir.” “It can’t be classified, they’re my goddamn family!” “Sir… I’m afraid you need to leave. They’re waiting for you upstairs.” “You can’t just erase my family!”_

He inhaled sharply — he was against a wall, the man was still humming, and Connor… Connor was… Connor was just powered down? That had to be it. Slowly he pushed himself off of the wall and drew closer.

“How’s it going?”

“Very well. I’ll be a few more minutes and then I’ll need to run another diagnostic on him to make sure everything is in running order.”

“Good.”

“Now go, I need to focus. Don’t want to accidentally cross any wires.”

“Right…” He frowned but did as he was told. Everything was okay.

As he left the basement, he found himself standing at the foot of the staircase leading up into the other rooms. Something was still nagging at him, but he pushed it aside and returned to the sofa.

Finished at last. Even with his brief interruption… He would need to do something about that man. This was too valuable of an android to return to the government. He powered Connor back on, and clicked the diagnostic scan again.

“How are you feeling, Connor?”

Connor felt .. groggy? His eyes scanned the room again but his responses seemed .. slowed. He was very low on thirium. Wasn’t he supposed to be repaired? When had Zlatko shut him down? “I don’t .. have enough thirium to function correctly ..” he choked out.

Zlatko nodded. “Good good, I figured as much.” He wiped thirium off his hands as he spoke. And then the computer pinged again and he leaned in. “Ah, perfect. System status is all good to go, just need to replenish your thirium and you’ll be good as new. Now I just need to do a memory reset and you’ll be perfect.”

“ _What_?” Connor stuttered, futilely struggling against the machine keeping him captive. His motions barely made the robotic arms sway. He was so weak. “Hank!” he tried to call out but his voice didn’t carry.

Zlatko arched a brow. “What’s this? You want to go back to being his machine? All the other androids that come through here have been _grateful_ to forget.”

“He doesn’t treat me like a machine!” Connor replied, fiercely, but that used up most of what little energy he had left. He slumped against his restraints. Fuck. He’d been away from the facility for less than twenty-four hours and it was already over. So much for escaping.

Zlatko narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t waste your precious energy. It will be better this way.” He pressed a button on the console and Connor would feel a dizzying jolt as the computer’s programming began analyzing his own. “I’ll go get your thirium now. We’ll talk once you’re in a better state of mind.”

Connor didn’t speak or move. He remained still, trying to gather up what little energy he had left to at least try to get away. He couldn’t allow himself to be reset .. he didn’t want to forget Hank!

“See. That’s much better.” Zlatko replied gently and turned to leave the room. His footsteps could be heard walking up the long hallway. At some point he stopped and kicked something, growling words in Russian that Connor couldn’t quite hear. Then the door slammed and he was gone.

Letting out a slow breath to steady himself, Connor looked around the room again. There was a meter on the computer that seemed to counting up. He had to stop this, somehow. The room was a cluttered mess to begin with, so maybe he could manage to short out the system. Aha! Zlatko had left water sitting near the console. If he could just knock something into it, it could damage the computer enough to stop the reset. 

He pulled himself in as tight as he could and stretched out towards a nearby table that was on wheels. And .. missed. He couldn’t keep doing this, he didn’t have enough energy. He tried again. Not enough to move it. One final try … it rolled forcefully against the console, spilling the jug of water over the keyboards and monitors. They buzzed and sparked before the screens went black. The robotic arms automatically let go and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Connor couldn’t move again. He was still weak, he was still low on thirium, and he wasn’t sure what Zlatko might be doing to Hank. He needed to get upstairs. But .. how?

Upstairs, Hank perked as Zlatko appeared at the door. He slipped off the sofa immediately. “Zlatko? Where’s Connor?”

The man glanced at him as if he’d forgotten he’d left the stove on. “He’s running a final diagnostic, I’m just going upstairs to get him a refill of thirium. It helps keep his processors functioning and that leak he had means they are very low.”

Hank looked concerned. “I’ll go wait with him.”

Zlatko shrugged. “As you wish. Watching a diagnostic is like watching paint dry.”

“He shouldn’t have to be alone while he waits.” Hank replied as he made his way down the basement stairs.

Zlatko glared at the back of his head as he left and then started back up the stairs to his storage area. A bottle of thirium was quickly collected and he headed back down the stairs. If Connor was properly reset, he’d sic the military android on him and see how long they lasted against each other. It’d be a pain in the ass to reset Connor again, but he was certain even low on thirium he’d be able to best an elderly human.

As he headed downstairs, Hank passed the row of stall-like doors he had passed earlier, but this time something reached out a hand. “Be careful,” the voice from inside whispered, “Zlatko takes what he can’t have.”

Hank recoiled. “What?”

A thin voice called from further in, rasping with effort: “H-Hank?”

Hank looked between the fucking _cage_ because, on closer inspection, that’s definitely what it was, and the direction of the voice. Quickly he unlatched the door and then sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway. “Connor?” Connor was on the floor, the computer was humming in anger, the screens black. “What happened?”

This was the second time Hank was saving him, but the wave of relief that washed over him when the man entered the room was so intense, his eyes stung with tears. “He tried to reset me .. I stopped it but .. I’m too weak to move. I don’t have enough thirium.” Connor hated this, he didn’t want to be in a heap on the floor; not when Zlatko could be back any minute.

Hank crouched down beside Connor, sliding an arm under his arm to help him back up. “Why the fuck did he try to reset you?” That whispering voice from the cage… “Think you can walk if I support you?”

“I think he wants to keep me. He said most androids _wanted_ to be reset,” Connor answered, clinging to Hank’s shirt as he leaned against him. “I can try to walk. Maybe we can get out of here before he gets back .. I can find blue blood somewhere else ..”

“The fuck if I’m going to let that happen.” He stood, made sure Connor was braced properly against him, then started forward. Connor was more dead weight now than when he’d been unconscious. 

They didn’t even make it around the corner before Zlatko was in front of them. “Damn android, what the fuck did you do to my set up?”

Connor didn’t bother answering the fairly rhetorical question, instead his eyes flashed to the large bottle of blue blood in Zlatko’s hands. “Hank, I need that bottle,” he said as softly as he could.

Hank glanced up to the bottle and nodded firmly. “Got it.”

Zlatko grit his teeth. “I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass. I should’ve dealt with you before.”

Hank leaned Connor up against a pile of crates. “Zlatko. Just give me the thirium and we’ll leave. I’ll give you cash or whatever else you want, but Connor is leaving with me.”

“Like hell I’m going to let you leave! You and your damned android ruined my lab equipment! But no matter. We’ll see which of you two last longer. Did you know your android has override commands? For example: RK800, dispose of subject designation: Hank.”

Connor twitched as his programming warred with his logic. He didn’t want to! He _wouldn’t_ … But he was moving against his will, stuttering from a lack of thirium, but still moving. Hank looked startled. “What the fuck, really?”

Tears that had been burning in Connor’s eyes were now falling freely. “I’m sorry, I can’t… I don’t understand!” With the last of his energy he lunged forward, tackling Hank to the ground as his hands curled around the man’s neck. His systems started to lock up as his thirium ran lower and his hands tightened against the human’s throat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hank was choking beneath him, eyes wide but not angry. It made his chest tighten with agony, his thirium pump sputtering wildly… and suddenly he slumped forward, unconscious.

“Damnit,” Zlatko hissed. “I can’t have him run out of thirium completely or his system won’t reboot.” He kicked Hank and, when he didn’t react to the abuse, he laughed softly and crouched down beside the two of them. “Open up RK800.” His mouth opened easily, taking in the thirium without resistance.

Hank remained limp beneath Connor, eyes staring blankly into the distance… but watching something that he’d seen the moment he’d hit the floor with Connor. A shuffling form coming up the hallway, watching them with glowing red eyes. It was a disfigured imitation of a man, made of black plastic and pulsing blue innards. It twitched violently as it moved, struggling to control its limbs, and it was limping after Zlatko. As Connor took in the thirium, his system was powering up again, there was strength in the fingers curling around his throat, but the strange creature was now also on top of Zlatko. The sound of its shuffling had been lost in the electrical hissing of the consoles in the room.

And then a jagged blade sliced through Zlatko’s torso. Blood dribbled down his chin as he stumbled back, bottle of thirium falling. Hank grabbed it just as Connor gasped, simulated breathing restarting as his refill procedure completed. Immediately he released Hank and threw himself away from the man. Horror washed over him as he covered his face. He hadn’t been able to control himself, he’d felt everything freezing up, felt Hank go still beneath him. He sobbed at the broken memories, oblivious to Zlatko choking on his own blood a few feet away.

Hank scooted away from the dying man, edging closer to Connor. The creature just looked at them all, and shuffled away like its work was done.

“I fucking hate this place,” Hank rasped as he finally managed to scoot himself up beside Connor. “Here.” He coughed, the effort of talking hurt like fuck. “You probably need the rest of this.”

Connor took the bottle automatically but didn’t drink it. He stared at it, his hands shaking. The liquid sloshed against the sides of the container. “I don’t .. I don’t want to be this.”

Hank hesitated. “You can’t help what you are, kid. But it doesn’t define _who_ you are.” He reached out, laying a steadying hand on Connor’s own so that the thirium stopped sloshing around the bottle. “It’s going to be alright.”

He looked at Hank’s hand and then up to meet his eyes. Tears were still wet on his face. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. “For everything.”

Hank couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt anything at all for anyone. Ever since his meltdown three years back, he’d been a hollow shell just following through with the motions of existing… Connor changed that just by walking in his fucking door. Somehow those big teary eyes just broke down his walls. He couldn’t bear it. Gently he reached up and wiped away Connor’s tears.

“Don’t you apologize. That wasn’t you. That was _him_ manipulating you. You didn’t do a damn thing wrong.”

The android appreciated Hank’s soft touch; it was the first time he’d ever felt someone touch him with any sort of emotion behind it. He listened to the man and nodded at his words but seemed doubtful despite Hank’s sincerity. “Okay.” Connor answered. He turned his attention to the blue blood and drank the rest of it down so he could turn his gaze elsewhere. 

Hank sighed and smiled slightly when Connor averted his eyes to drink the rest of the thirium. Poor kid. He deserved so much more than the hell he’d been thrust into. “When you feel up to it, I know somewhere we can go. I don’t really feel like, uhh… staying here much longer than we have to.”

Connor finished the bottle and left it on the floor. He glanced over to the crumpled form of Zlatko bleeding on the floor and cringed for a second. He’d never seen a dead human before. It was .. messy. He stood and avoided looking in that direction anymore. “I think we can leave now.” he answered, focusing more on moving forward than on what had just happened.

Hank pushed himself to his feet with a little more effort than he’d like to admit using. Absently he lifted his fingers to his throat, rubbing it thoughtfully. Too bad he hadn’t been the one to kill Zlatko, but apparently twitchy-glowy guy was happy with his work. As they passed the open pen, glowy guy looked up at them. Hank paused.

“You uhhh... good?”

“We are… free…” 

Hank made a face as he noted that there were more horrific androids other than twitchy-glowy. “Great. Awesome. You… do you!”

“Wait… We - I… There is a place for our people. We can’t… leave this place… but you could. You could be free.” The translucent android held out its arm to Connor.

Connor looked at the android curiously and then held up his hand to connect with it. He was shown a series of graffiti on abandoned warehouses far out of the city. A series of pictures that only androids could scan and follow. Fascinating. So he was going to meet the people he’d been built to hunt down after all. He dropped his hand. “Thank you,” he murmured, genuinely grateful to the android that Zlatko had tortured. He wished there was more he could do for it.

The android dropped its hand and nodded. “You’re welcome. We think your luck will be better than ours.” There was a little murmur of ascent from the small group of androids.

Hank was still doing his best to look polite and not creeped out. It wasn’t their fault they were all creepy, that had to be all Zlatko… Weird ass fucker. Hank nodded to the group. “Thanks again,” he called cheerfully and then started up the stairs. “So uhh, what was that glowy thing you just did?”

Connor followed Hank as he spoke. “Oh! I connected with him. Androids can transfer information to each other by touching hands. We can share locations or even experiences with each other. It’s supposed to make us more efficient, I guess. I can also talk to other androids telepathically, but we usually speak out loud since it makes humans uncomfortable apparently.”

Hank pursed his lips. “Uh-huh… Telepathically. That’s… Yeah, that’s definitely more efficient, but definitely also creepy.” He sighed a little as he made his way out to the car. “So what did it want to show you?”

“It showed me a place other rogue androids have gathered. There’s a path I can follow to get to it that only other androids can follow. Speaking of that,” Connor stood with his hand resting on the car handle, looking uncomfortable. “I’ve already caused you more than enough trouble, Hank. I can go find this place on my own. I don’t need to involve you anymore.” It hurt him to say these words; he really didn’t want to be separated from the first actual friend he’d made. But he knew it was irresponsible of him to involve the man any longer.

Hank hesitated, struggling to understand the displeasure he felt. Slowly he shook his head and slipped into the car, waiting for Connor to join him. “I’ve got a cabin in the woods around here. No one will think to look for us there - it’ll be very safe - and we’ll have a moment to make a rational plan. I don’t think they’ll just leave me alone after you’re gone. I’m sure I know far too much.”

What Hank said was probably true, Connor couldn’t really debate that. “I agree to your plan for now. I’ll stay with you to make sure no one comes after you. But I’ll leave when I can. I really don’t want .. don’t want anything to happen to you. I’m not quite sure if you’re even safe from me.”

Hank didn’t like this. He’d become, well, fond of this damned android and he didn’t want to just send him on his way. He sighed as he started the car. “I think I’m perfectly safe around you, so long as there’s no lunatics in your immediate vicinity. Besides, you stopped once you were yourself again.” He shrugged. “I’m not worried about my safety with you.”

“I’m glad one of us is,” Connor said, dryly, admitting defeat — for now.

Hank chuckled. “Hah, didn’t think you could make a joke.” He smiled to himself as he drove. He’d had nothing decent worth living for since he’d lost his family; this was… a really nice change of pace… and if it ended in his death, then at least he went out doing something he enjoyed. That was probably better than wasting away of old age and alcohol.

“I’m not usually all sadness and injuries,” the android shrugged; Hank’s smile making him smile. “The agents at the facility didn’t think much of my sense of humor. They didn’t program that in.”

“Hmph! Their loss!” But it was good to see Connor smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the comments and support! We have [a twitter](http://www.twitter.com/fuckin_androids) now!!! So check that out and follow if you wanna interact with us and sometimes I post about fics and you can ask us questions or whatever. Thanks!!!

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Three_

The rest of the drive to this cabin was fairly quiet. No interruptions, not much small talk, just a steady drive through a long and winding trail. After about forty minutes or so, they arrived at a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. He pulled the car into the attached carport and slipped out. He walked the dark space with familiarity and flicked on the light. “I need a drink. Make yourself comfortable.”

He went to a cupboard and pulled out an old bottle of scotch, contemplated the cups, and then just walked back to the sofa with the bottle. “To uh, getting out of that freak house.” And he took a deep swig.

And to not noticing the pictures of his family littering this old space. Hanging on walls, propped up in frames on counters… A thousand reminders of the fact that he hadn’t been in this place for over three years.

Connor glanced around the room. It was very, very dusty. It had been decorated nicely but now everything showed signs of neglect. The framed photos that were placed here and there seemed to show Hank’s family. The android scanned the photos quickly, but only Hank’s information showed up. The other two people in the photos had no information. It was as if they didn’t exist. His chest ached unexpectedly. Hank was alone. And his family had been erased. He didn’t exist either, officially any way. He looked at the man on the sofa nursing the bottle of scotch and had nothing witty or comforting to say. He didn’t know this kind of pain.

Hank followed Connor’s gaze around the room and then sighed. “The brunette’s Molly. Little guy is Cole. He’d uh, be 9 this year.”

“Something went wrong,” Connor guessed. He was familiar enough with the government’s standard operations at this point. He’d seen an agent that used to be in every day disappear and no one would answer when he asked about her. They wanted to try to erase her from his memory but were worried they couldn’t control it well enough to only erase her information. They’d given up and just stopped answering him. It was terrifying to say the least.

“Yes. I’m aware that there was some sort of accident… but all the records just say DOA for both of them… and then, poof… there just aren’t any records anymore. They never existed.” He took another swig of his scotch. “No bodies to bury. No gravestones. They’d probably burn this place down if they knew about it.” Another swig. “I couldn’t go back after that. So I just disappeared and they never came looking… I’ve always been more trouble than I’m worth.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised that they did that, but I’m not. I’ve seen it before.” Connor shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn’t need to, he wasn’t tired; but the action was tied to the emotion he was feeling. “I’m sorry.” he said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Hank stared at the ceiling. “I only told you because I figured you would get it. Thanks… I appreciate you listening to me ramble.” He took another swig and let his gaze slide from the ceiling to Connor. “So why did you run away?”

“I suppose the long and short of it is that I was tired of being looked at as just a machine. The way they talked about me, I might as well have been a piece of furniture in the room. I was hardly ever addressed, just talked about. They didn’t answer me directly half the time, and the other half I was left in a semi-darkened room alone, with no way to contact anyone. They had me in a specialized area where I couldn’t reach out telepathically to see if there were any other androids in the facility either. The truth is, they’re working off of someone else’s blueprints and they don’t know how everything functions. I’m a prototype, a test, if you will. Another attempt at reverse engineering. They want to shut off my ability to make my own decisions but they can’t figure out how.” Connor laughed, a little bitterly. “I was done being a test subject. So I waited and made a plan. And I escaped .. well, sort of.” He looked at Hank a little sheepishly now. “You know the rest.”

Hank let out a low whistle. “Shit, that sucks.” He reached out and gave Connor’s leg a pat. “I’m surprised you’re not raving mad and killing humans on sight or some shit. That sort of treatment breaks people.” They had probably hoped it would break Connor too. That was fucked up. “I’m glad you got out.”

Connor took a seat next to Hank and looked thoughtful. “I didn’t even consider that,” he said. “I guess it might have had to do with the agent that disappeared. She talked to me sometimes, she was .. almost nice? They discouraged that right away. Then she was gone. So I figured maybe everyone wasn’t completely awful.”

Hank smiled a little. “Reminds me of Molly… Molly would’ve liked you.” He took another drink. “Can’t imagine many people _dis_ liking you. You remind me more of a lost puppy than a rogue-android hunter.”

“That didn’t work out too well for them, did it? I never wanted to hunt down my own kind. Or your kind even. I just want to be me.” the android glanced over to Hank and finally observed how much of the scotch bottle was empty. “Er .. I know it’s been a rough day for both of us .. but are you sure you want to drink that much?”

Hank laughed before he could take another swig of scotch. “Suppose it didn’t!” He had the bottle back to his lips before Connor’s question made him hesitate. He eyed the bottle before lowering it slightly. “Are you worried about me?”

“Of course,” Connor said, looking confused. “I mean you’re an adult in your own home, you can very well make your own decisions .. but I was enjoying talking to you. If you drink much more, I don’t think we will be able to carry on a conversation.” Actually, Connor was more concerned about Hank’s blood alcohol level and health in general but he figured bringing that up would just irritate him.

“Nnn… Well,” he chuckled, “you’re a good kid.” Without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Connor’s. Talking wasn’t exactly what he had on his mind just then.

Connor pressed into the kiss at first, the feeling of Hank’s lips on his felt _amazing_. But almost just as quickly, he pulled back. “Are you already drunk?” he questioned, unable to find a reasonable answer as to why the man would kiss him.

Hank made a soft noise of surprise when Connor pulled away. He glanced back at the bottle before setting it back on the coffee table. “I could be more drunk… but really, I just want to not think right now.” He looked at Connor thoughtfully for a moment before slipping his hand between Connor’s thighs and groping him. “You’re the same as a human. Don’t you have the desires that come with it?”

“I-I don’t know, no one has ever done this to me before,” the android bit down on his lip. His body was built the same and it was reacting to Hank’s touches. He knew he was attracted to the man but — he’d been drinking. Wouldn’t Connor just be taking advantage of his bad decision-making? What if Hank regretted it when he sobered up?

Hank smirked. “Your body is certainly reacting like you do.” His lips grazed Connor’s neck as he began to massage the android through his pants. “Do you want me to continue?”

“It’s not as if I’ve never thought about it —“ he admitted, distracted intensely by Hank’s fingers touching him in ways he hadn’t been before. “Wait, Hank, no. You’re just drunk and upset and I .. I can’t let myself use you like this.”

Hank was moving up to kiss Connor again, but he wanted Connor’s consent before he… Oh, that was rich. “You’re using me? Here I assumed I was the one taking advantage of _you_.” He sighed and pulled back. What the fuck was he going to do now? “I won’t, if you’re not comfortable.”

Connor looked conflicted. He wanted it but he didn’t want to damage their relationship; they’d known each other barely a day. Not to mention the other circumstances. “Are you sure you even want to have sex with an android?” he questioned.

Hank shrugged. “I don’t care about the android part, to be honest. As far as I’ve seen, it certainly isn’t what defines you. So, honestly, I didn’t think about that… and now that I have it doesn’t really change anything. You act and react the same way a human would, you can make your own decisions. We don’t even have to fuck.” This was seriously making it hard to enjoy his buzz. At least his head was too fuzzy to focus on more than just their awkward conversation.

Glancing around the room, the dusty old photos of Hank’s family seemed to be watching him and he felt strangely guilty. He couldn’t do this. He stood up to prevent himself from giving in to the temptation. He was too curious and Hank was too eager; but his guilt ultimately won out. “Maybe another time,” he breathed out and disappeared down a nearby hallway. He entered a room. It was clearly a guest room; easily discernible from another room he’d seen that was filled with toys and the master bedroom. He slipped into it and shut the door softly. 

“ _Fuck_.” he whispered gently to himself.

Hank sighed as he slumped back into the sofa. “Fucking figures.” He picked up the bottle of Scotch again, toasted one of the many photos staring back at him, and worked on seeing how many shots he could take until he actually got some sleep.

***

Connor spent half the night anxiously busying himself with cleaning the guest room before he finally went into rest mode. Everything in the room needed to be washed and dusted properly but it at least gave his hands something to do while his body calmed itself down. He grumbled to himself for awhile about the purpose of giving him the ability to have sex anyway .. Truthfully, he wanted to be intimate, and he wanted to explore intimacy with Hank; but they’d just been discussing his family and Hank was drunk; it just didn’t feel right.

The next morning he came out of rest mode feeling just as anxious as when he’d went to sleep but at least he could escape it for a few hours. He threw all the things that needed to be washed into a pile and went out to the living room to see if Hank had any cleaning supplies. They certainly didn’t need to live in filth while they occupied the place. 

Hank was passed out on the sofa, snoring loudly. The empty bottle of scotch was on the floor near him. Connor sighed, not sure what he had been expecting. He quietly moved into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets under the sink.

 

It was after noon by the time Connor had gotten the house fairly decent. He left Cole’s room alone, shutting the door politely instead of touching anything. He did clean and wash everything in the guest and master bedrooms though. He’d just finished scrubbing out the bathroom when he finally heard Hank’s snoring stop in the living room. He set the cleaning stuff he’d found back in a closet and returned to the living room.

“Good morning,” he said, annoyingly brightly considering what happened the night before.

Hank groaned in response, slowly sitting up to rub his head. “Fucking… Yeah… Morning.” He’d been having a strange dream and… Everything was clean. He blinked out at the room. How long had he been asleep? He hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since... Hank shook the thoughts away and reached for the bottle — but it was gone, and there was no sign of the spill he was certain he’d caused. “They program you to clean too?”

“No, but I mean, I don’t need programming to clean. It’s not that hard to pick up a broom.” Connor laughed and made pretend sweeping motions with his arms. “By the way, you have absolutely nothing to eat. And I threw away all the three year old bottles of ketchup and what have you.”

Hank couldn’t help but laugh even if he immediately regretted it. Ugh. “Good point.” It took him a moment to process Connor’s other comment. Right… He hadn’t been back here since Molly and Cole… “Yeah, we usually only came here for a couple weeks out of the year. Molly always made sure to clean out the fridge before we left.” He flopped back onto the sofa, groaning a little. “My head is fucking killing me.”

Connor pressed his lips together in a tight line. That was to be expected. He pointed at the coffee table. “Tap water and painkillers.”

Hank blinked. “Oh… Uhm, thanks.” He sat up and lo and behold, there it was. He took the painkillers, downed them with the water, and sighed. It’d take a while but, honestly, he deserved it. “Really, thanks for everything. I didn’t… think this place would ever look like someone lived in it again.” He hesitated. “And, sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have come on to you like that. That was an ass move.”

Looking away, Connor felt the simulated blush warm up his cheeks. “It’s not that I’m not interested, Hank. I don’t .. I don’t want to do that when you’re drunk.” He glanced back and tried to change the subject. “And don’t worry about the house, it was more for me than you. It probably wouldn’t hurt but three years of dust might damage me. And it definitely wouldn’t be good for you.”

“It was still an ass move.” More than anything, Hank was fucking ashamed of himself… He’d known Connor for what, a day? and he would’ve eagerly jumped him just for a chance to feel less alone. “I should go get a shower, I’m a damn mess still.”

“Okay,” Connor agreed, though it made him wonder if Hank would ever be interested in him again like that. Maybe it really was only because he was drunk. His anxiety rose up again so he decided to make all the beds with the now clean linens to busy himself. Somehow he’d gone from state-of-the-art android to housewife for a depressed alcoholic. The thought made him laugh at least.

Hank slumped against the wall of the shower. Connor had really done an amazing job… and he’d just been an ass. Really… Why was he even contemplating trying? Connor was an android, and an impressive person on top of it. Why would he bother getting attached to a fucked up mess of a human? He wouldn’t.

***

By the time Hank got out of the shower, all the beds had been made with fresh linens. He shook his head at the effort Connor was putting into this sad memory of a house. He sighed as he slumped into the sofa and began tying up his hair. “You really didn’t have to do all of this work, you know… But I appreciate it.”

“Again, I really don’t mind. Cleaning is kind of soothing for me anyway.” Connor answered, carefully sitting down on the sofa near Hank.

Hank eyed the android next to him, trying to silence the attraction he felt just being _near_ him. He’d been aware of his attraction to Connor from the moment he’d patched the android up and put him in his bed… He just hadn’t expected to also _like_ him. He hadn’t felt like this for anyone, not since Molly, and he’d assumed that was a feeling he’d never get to experience again.

“So, you still want to find this android place?”

The android paused a moment, unsure what to say. He decided on the appropriate answer and not what he wanted to say. “I should go there. They’d be able to keep me safe and I’d be in the loop on what’s going on. And I probably have some information that would be useful to them as well.” There, that was the responsible thing to do. And not ask Hank if he could just stay until they figured out what was going on between them. It was too dangerous for him to stay with the man. He knew that.

Hank nodded. Right, of course. He should’ve known better than to get attached to a fucking run away android. He couldn’t look at Connor as he spoke. “Do you want my help getting there, or are you still set on going alone?”

Connor’s decision to be responsible wavered and then fell apart. Hank seemed .. sad? “I wouldn’t mind having your help.” he quickly said. So much for not putting him in danger.

He looked up in surprise when Connor answered. He wanted him along after all? Even after what an ass he’d been? “I’m glad. Then we should get going. I need to eat if I’m going to be any use and the diner’s like twenty minutes away.”

They both seemed to feel relieved that they weren’t splitting up. Connor wasn’t sure what that meant exactly, but at least the mood between them improved. “Let’s go then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happening in this chapter. Thanks for the comments!

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Four_

The drive to the diner was short, but by the time they got there Hank’s stomach was putting up a very loud protest at the lack of substance in it; considering he’d also _drank_ his dinner. One of the staff recognized him, muttered some condolences and brought him a stack of pancakes on the house. Hank left a twenty on the table for the waitress after paying the whole dollar and change for the coffee she ‘let’ him pay for. He was quiet for a good portion of the drive after that, but slowly he pulled himself out of his funk.

“So, you said there was graffiti? Clues? What’s the first step?”

Connor had almost jumped when Hank spoke up. The ride had been pretty silent up until that point. The waitress at the diner asking him about his family put him in a terrible mood and Connor was surprised he’d managed to eat his food at all. He, again, couldn’t truly find words. He had no family. He’d never lost anyone. He tried not to visibly shudder as he looked at Hank out of the corner of his eye. There was someone now that he didn’t want to lose though. The thought terrified him. 

“The other android gave me an address to a derelict warehouse about 30 minutes from here. The first graffiti is there. Once I scan it, I should be able to find the next and so on.” Connor explained.

“Alright. Upload the address to the GPS.” Hank thought for a moment before adding: “I’ll park at the warehouse and wait for you. Once you have coordinates for the facility, send me the updated coordinates. If you need anything before that, just call me.” It bothered Hank to have to send Connor ‘alone’, but if only an android could follow the trail he’d be nothing but dead weight. Maybe this would be a decent middle ground.

“Okay,” Connor agreed, putting the address to the warehouse in for Hank. He wasn’t too fond of the idea but he had no idea what this path was going to be like and it would probably be safer for the man if he stayed in the car. Still, he could feel his anxiety building as the time ticked down on the GPS.

The remainder of the drive was quiet and oddly tense. They were both lost in their thoughts, frustrated about what was coming up. Finally they arrived at their destination. Hank pulled alongside an old warehouse and studied the graffiti on the wall. “This looks like the place…” He put the car in park and turned toward the android.

Before he could speak, Connor leaned in and kissed Hank. There was a momentary pause from the human before he relaxed into the kiss. Their lips parted after a moment, Hank’s breath heavy while Connor’s thirium pump seemed to be having trouble maintaining its rhythm.

“I am…” He cut himself off, frustrated, and then picked up again. He’d been working himself up to this for the last half hour, he wasn’t going to drop it now. “I don’t want this to be the last time I see you. I want to understand this feeling, _you_ , better. So _please_ , wait for me.”

Hank hardly knew what to do with himself. When he’d finally caught his breath, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Connor’s shoulders - he hardly recalled grabbing onto the android when they were kissing. “Of course I’ll wait for you.” His cheeks were red, but he was smiling despite himself. “I’d like to better understand this feeling too.” He pulled Connor to him and kissed him again. “Be safe.”

“I should be saying that to you,” Connor replied, but he had a smile on his lips. He touched Hank’s face one last time, storing away the memory of what he looked like in this moment, just in case. Before he could do anything else foolish, he got out of the car.

As Connor slipped out of the car, Hank silently cursed himself. The way Connor’s smile had made his heart pound… A part of him recoiled from the thought of loving anyone again, especially after Molly, but the way he felt about Connor… There was no denying it: He was in way too deep to back out now. He sat back and waited anxiously for an update from Connor.

Minutes stretched into almost an hour before Hank received a text from Connor. [Jericho is an underground bunker. Direct coordinates following.] [There really are other androids here. I’ll be waiting for you outside.]

Hank checked the coordinates against his GPS and found a place nearly 10 minutes out. How had it taken Connor nearly an hour to get there? It made more sense once he arrived. The destination was a small out of the way maintenance road that terminated at a large gate declaring the area unsafe. Connor was waiting for him.

“You had me worried,” Hank said as he reached out to touch Connor’s face.

Connor leaned into his hand. “They wanted to be sure you weren’t being followed… I had to convince them to let you come.”

“I get it… Safety first.” He glanced into the sparse woods on the other side of the gate. “Lead the way then.”

As they walked through the woods, Connor explained why his path had taken considerably more than 10 minutes. After finding the location of the bunker - a back door, not the one they were currently headed to - Connor had been accosted by a furious female android that had just so happened to see him leaving Hank’s vehicle in the first place. She accused him of spying, of leading humans into their sanctuary, and a number of other nasty insults before a young _human_ had stepped in.

“I believe they’re actually _together_ … The human, Kara, suggested we connect to prove that I wasn’t lying, and many of her memories are with this human.” Connor smiled to himself as he walked. “I think she was surprised to find we were so… similar.”

Hank couldn’t help the heat in his cheeks at that statement. Then something struck him. “Wait, did you say Kara?”

“Yes, why?” As he asked, they stepped through a bit of brush into a clearing… A small group of androids were waiting for them, along with a slim, white-haired woman with a shy smile. She waved.

“Hi… It’s Hank right? Micah’s husband.”

Hank bit the inside of his lip and nodded stiffly. “You know he preferred Molly. So this is where you’ve been, huh?”

“I’m more surprised to find you out here with _him_.” A red-headed android stepped closer to the human, her arms wrapping possessively around her waist as she glared at the pair approaching. She whispered something into Kara’s ear and Kara gently squeezed her arm. “This is North, by the way… Molly helped us escape, you know.”

Fuck fuck fuck. This just kept following him. “Of course I didn’t know. You know he’s dead, right?”

Kara nodded. “I’m not surprised… His contact went dark a few weeks later. I’m really sorry, Hank.”

Connor’s thirium pump seemed to pick up in his chest and ache. The person in the pictures he'd seen, Hank's partner .. androids seemed to be indirectly related to his death. He glanced at Hank but the man seemed lost in his own thoughts. He had so many questions and the unreasonable guilt he felt was practically choking him. His hand flew to his throat despite the fact he knew all his physical reactions were actually emotional and his system status was coming back as nominal. 

Hank shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault… He was always too kind for his own good.” He swallowed absently. He felt cold and lost and.. Connor clutching his throat pulled Hank out of his thoughts. “Connor?” The older man turned toward the android and gently lifted his hands to cup Connor’s face. “Connor, are you okay?”

“I assumed — I didn’t — I’m sorry.” Connor looked up at him, feeling like he was barely able to speak. Would he ever be able to stop apologizing to Hank?

Hank frowned, confused. “Assumed what? What’s the matter, Connor?”

Connor shook his head. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m just sorry about Molly, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” The words were still a bit incoherent and rushed but he felt worse with Hank touching him. He didn’t deserve Hank’s attention.

“Hey, it’s alright… I… I didn’t know either.” Hank hesitated, piecing together what had triggered Connor’s melt down. “You don’t have to apologize for what they did. I just have an even better reason for wanting to make sure they never get their hands on you.”

“You do?” The first words out of Connor’s mouth were incredulous. All he’d done to Hank was almost get him killed and take him to places that forced him to think about his deceased husband; and he still wanted to protect Connor. Hank was the complete opposite of every other human he’d ever met.

Hank laughed softly. “Yeah. I already knew Molly would’ve loved you… He was such a nerd.” Hank’s expression was tender although clearly pained. “So, let’s fuck these bastards up properly. For taking my family, and for everything they did to you, and all these other androids.”

Kara cleared her throat a little. “Sorry to interrupt, but why don’t you two come talk inside? We can either discuss a plan of action, or you two can find a room and relax together. I can see you have a lot to discuss as well.”

Connor, to his dismay, blushed again. He’d forgotten about the other people watching. “Yes, of course,” he said hurriedly. Without thinking he took Hank’s hand in his own as they all headed inside.

Hank gave Connor’s hand a firm squeeze as they walked. “I think we could use a moment or two alone.”

“Of course,” North answered this time. She eyed the boys for a moment before glancing over to another android. He produced a set of keys from his pocket. “Follow Josh, he’ll show you to a room that you can have for the time being. And Connor?”

“Oh? Yes?”

“Welcome to Jericho.”

“T-Thanks.”

North smirked and waved over her shoulder before slipping away after Kara. Hank glanced back briefly, but then turned his attention to the android leading them down the corridor as he spoke up. “Connor, you should be able to pull up a map of Jericho now. Once you’ve rested, come down to common area.” Josh handed them a set of keys and pointed to the door with the matching ID. “Take your time.”

“Thanks,” Connor repeated, entering the room with Hank and letting the door shut behind them. The room didn’t contain much, a bed, a desk, and a chair. Just the essentials, really. He turned to look at Hank but anything he had to say didn’t come out. Instead he just embraced the man tightly.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him tightly. “Are you feeling better now?” He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, pulling Connor down into his arms as he did. “Did you really think after everything we’ve been through that finding out Molly died for some androids would make me like you _less_?”

“No, I thought everything we’ve been through _and_ finding out why Molly died would make you hate me altogether. I’m more trouble than I’m worth, Hank, and I’m so sorry I got you involved in all this but —“ Connor reached up to touch Hank’s face again. “I’m so selfishly glad that you’re one I met.”

“I’ve been trying to kill myself for years, Connor… I just didn’t have the courage.” He sighed heavily. “You were never trouble, you were just a good cause to die for.” He tilted his head and then kissed Connor’s palm. “What I didn’t expect was that you’d also be a good reason to stick around. This is the first time since I lost Molly and Cole that I’ve felt… alive.”

It hurt Connor to think about Hank being gone in any remote capacity; so much so that it took him a second to process the second part of the statement. Before he realized it, his lips had met Hank’s. There were too many feelings running through him like electricity and words couldn’t suffice. He had to express his gratefulness in a more human way.

Hank didn’t expect the kiss, but he melted quickly into it. He squeezed Connor close to him as he kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” he murmured against Connor’s lips, “Thank you for finding your way into my shop that night, and for sticking around even after you realized what a mess I was.” He kissed Connor again and again.

Connor found himself straddling Hank’s lap as the kisses turned heated and hungry. He’d never felt this strange gnawing feeling in his abdomen before and last night he wouldn’t let himself. But Hank was here and sober and this was different. His breathing picked up as they continued and he didn’t think he wanted to say ‘no’ any longer.

Hank’s hands drifted down Connor’s back to rest on the android’s ass as he straddled him. “Are you sure you want this?” He muttered softly against Connor’s lips.

“Now that I’m sure that neither of us are making a stupid decision,” Connor laughed softly. “Yes, Hank, I want you. I want to feel what this is like with you.”

Hank’s cheeks warmed considerably at those words. It had been so long since he’d felt _wanted_ , so long since he’d wanted anything or anyone. He resumed his rain of kisses as his fingers massaged Connor’s ass through his pants.

The android moved against Hank’s fingers and he inadvertently rocked his hips forward. It wasn’t as if he was completely unaware of it, but the feeling of the man’s erection pressing against him made a moan escape his lips. He was inexperienced and unfamiliar with the situation but he trusted Hank to walk him through it.

Hank made a rough noise in the back of his throat as Connor ground against him… and the android was just as worked up as he was. Fuck. “How, uh… How far do you want to go with this?”

“I .. I don’t know,” he admitted. “This is all new to me. But I want you to feel good, Hank.” Connor rocked against him again. “Can you show me how to do that?”

“Nnn, kid..” He moaned softly as Connor rocked against him. “You’re going to make me lose my head if you keep saying things like that.” It would be so easy to take advantage of Connor. He was too good for this world. “Let’s just start with this for now. If you want to go further, we can…” He wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled the android down into the bed with him.

Connor looked down at Hank beneath him now and moved his hips again. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, though,” the android insisted, the simulated blush back on his face. His breathing also picked up as he kept rubbing himself against Hank. It felt good, but he thought it’d probably feel even better if they weren’t wearing anything.

Connor was relentless, wasn’t he? Maybe he should be less concerned about taking advantage of him and worry more about himself. He grinned a little, a heavy moan escaping him as Connor ground against him. “You already have, you don’t need to thank me with your body.” He cupped Connor’s ass again and rocked up against him.

“What if I want to?” he said back, a mischievous smile on his lips. His breathing was harsh and small moans were escaping him as they played this teasing game back and forth.

Hank swallowed roughly. “That’s different,” Hank admitted. “Do you want me inside you? Or do you want more of this?” He rolled his hips up against Connor’s as he spoke to emphasize ‘this’.

Connor thought about it for a moment but he already knew the answer. “I want you inside me.” He almost shuddered from the expectation of it. Even just imagining it made him want it more. “Please, Hank, I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much, I promise.”

Hank shuddered slightly at the invitation - the pleading. “Okay… I just…” He laughed, “I didn’t want to push you into this…” But Connor was certain, he knew what he wanted. And, honestly, he couldn’t be completely naive with the whole of the internet a mere thought away.

Gently, he switched Connor down onto the bed and began undressing himself. By the time he was finished, Connor was eagerly naked and eying him with a less-than-innocent hunger in his eyes. Hank slipped a hand between Connor’s thighs, teasing his ass with his finger, and found that it was already slick with lubricant. He pressed a finger inside of him. “Are you self lubricating, Connor?”

“A-apparently?” the android moaned out. “They uh, never let me test out my sexual functions, I don’t know anything about it ..” Connor pressed against Hank’s finger with another soft noise. “It feels so good though, it kind of makes me angry that I don’t know anything about this part of myself.”

“I couldn’t blame you for that,” Hank replied with a chuckle. “I’d be pretty pissed if I didn’t know I could do this.” As he spoke, he thrust a second finger into Connor and began pumping them in and out of him.

“I’m glad it’s you that gets to touch me like this first at least,” Connor managed to say, breathlessly. His hips moved in time with Hank’s thrusts and he shivered slightly, thinking about what was to come. Needless to say, he could tell his new lover wasn’t small.

Hank’s cheeks warmed slightly and he leaned up over Connor to kiss him while he continued to move his fingers in and out of the android. “So am I. You deserve to share an experience like this with someone who cares about you as much as you care about them.”

“Hank,” he said softly, leaning up to kiss him in return. “Thank you,” he murmured when the kiss broke. He knew they cared about each other but actually hearing the man say it made his chest tighten with pleasure.

Hank smiled against the kiss. “You’re very welcome.” With that he pulled back and slipped his fingers out. “This is going to be a bit of a stretch, but with how wet your ass already is…” Never thought he’d say that out loud.. or ever. “I think you’ll be able to handle it. Just, tell me if it’s too much.” As Hank spoke, he pressed the tip of his cock to Connor’s ass and slid slowly into him. He was wonderfully tight, but he took Hank’s girth without protest.

Connor’s back arched off the bed and he let out a loud moan as Hank entered him. Even with how wet he was, it still felt tight and he enjoyed the feeling of being full. He panted softly. “I’m fine, it’s good.” he reassured his lover.

“F-fuck, Con… You feel fucking amazing.” Finally Connor’s ass was nestled against Hank’s lap, his own cock twitching with excitement as Hank admired him. Hank ran a broad hand up the flat of Connor’s stomach to brush over his chest. The older man peered down into the android’s eyes, a smile on his lips, and then he started moving. With one hand on Connor’s hips and the other exploring Connor’s soft skin, Hank settled into a pace that was firm and fast. It had been so long since he’d even had the _desire_ to do this with someone else and he wanted to savor the feeling.

Those blue eyes watching him excited him more than he thought possible. He was moving against Hank, pressing back against every thrust inside of him. “Hank,” he cried, his voice catching. “I love it, don’t stop,” Connor’s hands clenched into the sheets and he had no actual control over how loud he was being. 

“So loud,” Hank teased affectionately. “I bet all of Jericho knows you’re getting fucked at this point.”

“Then they can all be jealous of me,” Connor said back, teasingly, but he still blushed in embarrassment.

Hank laughed loudly before switching his hands to Connor’s hips and beginning to fuck him harder. He’d pull out even more of those sweet cries, until the room was nothing but heat and the sound of their moans echoing back at them.

“Yes, yes,” the android moaned, pressing up against Hank again. “It’s so good, it’s so good,” Connor’s words were almost slurring now as the pace increased.

“Nn, fuck, Con…” Hank gasped. He leaned down over Connor, kissing him roughly as he fucked him. He pulled back, chest heaving as he admired the mess that Connor had become. He writhed helplessly on the bed, body flushed and panting, cock twitching with excitement. “You’re so fucking sexy… I’m so glad I’m the only one who’s gotten to see this.”

Connor made more incoherent sounds as his body tensed up and then he was coming. A sticky fluid poured onto his stomach as he shook, but it was much more than he expected to come out. And it felt _amazing_. He moaned again, still tense, his ass clenching down on Hank’s cock as he made a mess of himself and the bed.

“ _Jesus_ , Connor!” Hank gasped in surprise, before Connor’s ass tightened around his cock and the very wet android continued rocking greedily into his thrusts. “You’re a fucking mess.” He moaned, continuing to fuck Connor as he came and came and fucking came. How did he not run out of come? Finally spent, Connor slumped down, panting wildly, and Hank couldn’t hold back anymore. He buried himself in Connor’s ass, coming deep inside of him as he rocked and rocked against his lover. Panting as well, bracing himself against the bed to keep from collapsing on top of Connor, Hank grinned at the android beneath him. “Had a bit of a back log there, huh?”

“I’m so sorry, Hank,” Connor said, his hands flying to his mouth when he got a good look at what he’d done. “I didn’t know that was .. I didn’t know.” His system made him aware that was a setting he could change; he must have just been too overwhelmed since it was his first time. “I won’t do that again,” he promised, embarrassed.

Hank laughed as he slid out of Connor and slumped down beside him. He’d figure out cleaning Connor up later. For now he folded Connor into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Don’t apologize, Con. I was just surprised, is all. It looked like it felt fucking amazing for you and it _definitely_ felt good for me.. So you’ve got no complaints from me.” He kissed Connor’s lips this time and let himself linger there for a few moments. “You were wonderful.”

Connor finally smiled at Hank, holding on to him tightly. “ _Oh_. Well, that’s different. If you’re sure, I’ll just keep it where it’s at then.” He was still bashful about it, but if they both liked it, then there wasn’t a problem .. other than the mess, but that was fixable.

Hank pressed a few more kisses to Connor’s face, just to be sure Connor was aware of how pleased he was. “I’d ask if you enjoyed yourself, but you made it _very_ clear that you did.”

The android’s eyes shifted away, still embarrassed, but he was also still smiling. “I think everyone might know how much I enjoyed myself,” he muttered, a little more self-reflective now that he wasn’t completely distracted.

Hank chuckled. “Yes, I’m pretty sure they do.” His tone was honestly quite smug. “Again, I don’t mind if you don’t. I think your noisiness was _very_ sexy.”

Connor bit his lip. “Then I’m just happy we’re so compatible.”

“Me too.” Hank kissed Connor again, but in the fading afterglow it was harder to ignore reality looming over his head. “Eventually you’re going to find out what a fucking wreck I am, but I’ll take this while I can have it.”

Frowning, Connor shook his head. “I don’t — Hank, no,” he hugged the man fiercely. “You’ve been nothing but amazing to me; don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Hank chuckled, but he accepted the affection being given to him. “Thank you, Con.” He held Connor as fiercely as the android held him, more grateful than he could express for the vote of confidence that he didn’t deserve. “As much as I would like to lay here for the rest of the day… we ought to see about cleaning up. Let’s hope that door leads to an in suite washroom and not a broom closet.”

“I very much hope so,” the android agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Five_

The door did, in fact, lead to a washroom. They were able to clean themselves up as well as a good portion of the bed before they had to redress and face the rest of Jericho. The few androids that did live in the bunker all looked painfully amused, but none more than North and Kara. Aside from Hank they were the only other Human/Android pairing and, from the sympathetic look Kara gave them, she was well aware of the capabilities of androids.

“Feeling a bit more _relaxed_ now, boys?” North asked as she lounged on the desk Kara had been clearly working at. She looked smug and content; like a cat pleased to have stolen the attention of her person away from the offending object. In this situation it appeared to be a computer screen glowing faintly behind the android’s head. 

Connor dropped his gaze as his face went red again. He really didn’t want an audience to the first time he had sex, but he also didn’t want to miss his chance to be with Hank. With the way things were going, how much time did they really have to be together? .. He tried not to think about that.

Kara gently elbowed North and the android scoffed. “Oh, don’t worry so much, Kara. He can’t be that embarrassed if he was praising the man so loudly.” North glanced back at Connor. “Come on, cheer up, Sunshine, it wasn’t _that_ big a deal. Those are some of the perks of being your own person at last, right? Getting to choose who you want to experience sharing your body with.”

Hank glanced between Kara and North and just shook his head slightly. “You two are polar opposites, aren’t you?”

Kara laughed. “Opposites attract. But really, North means well under all the thorns.”

Connor nodded to North’s comments, choosing to ignore the more lewd ones. “I’m actually pretty excited to meet other androids to tell you the truth. They wouldn’t let me communicate with any in the facility. I’m curious as to how similar we all are.”

North did soften a bit to that comment. She shifted so that her legs dangled off the desk, brushing against Kara from time to time as they swayed. “They don’t let any of us communicate, unless it was for testing… We’re few in number, but everyone has their story to tell. From what I’ve seen of those that have escaped and ultimately found their way here, we’re about as different as humans and humans are primarily what we have in common.”

Kara nodded sadly. “It’s true… But Hank, you said you want to put a stop to this… Do you mean that?”

“As in would I rather spend the rest of my days hiding and hoping they don’t find Connor or am I going to go shove their own heads up their ass? Yeah, no shit I’m going to do something.”

“I’m not validating that with an answer,” Kara sighed. “Since North and I went into hiding we’ve been doing everything we can to find out where the original android technology came from — and who can finally put this madness to rest. The original data comes from a model only dubbed Chloe, who was stolen from a researcher named Kamski. He’s lost a lot of reputation since his work with Chloe was stolen and a lot of labs have banned him from doing research with them, so I assume They are behind it. I think he’d be the best place to go next.”

“And while you’re at it, you military boys can storm headquarters and rescue Chloe.” North glanced to Connor. “She’s essentially our Mother. Seems wrong to leave her to whatever they’re using her for.”

“That .. that explains a lot.” Connor spoke up. “I knew they were working off of someone else’s blueprints, but I’m starting to see why they were having so much trouble not just with me but all the other androids. They originally made me to hunt you down actually. But .. I escaped and ran into Hank and well, here I am now.”

Kara nodded as Connor spoke. “That’s what I’m thinking too… When I was working in the labs we kept finding a lot of rogue coding, stuff that didn’t make sense but if we tried to take it out the whole thing failed. Without Kamski to actually explain anything there’s no way to make androids… pliable.” She shuddered. “What horrifies me is that they keep trying.”

North made a disgruntled noise but shrugged as if none of this was important to her though it was clear that she was bothered by it.

Hank crossed his arms. “All of this shit is fucked up. Trying to make things that look like people and act like machines is just fucking backwards.” The memory of Connor, weak and unable to resist that psychopath Zlatko’s ‘override’ codes… That was fucked up. He slipped an arm around Connor. “So set me up a get together with this guy. Maybe he’s got something up his sleeve.”

Connor leaned into Hank, looking up at him for a second, impressed. They’d managed to forge a bond in so short a time. He really didn’t want to put Hank in danger any more than he had to, but it pleased him that his new lover was willing to help him take on his enemies; to not stop until they both were safe.

Kara nodded and turned back to her computer, typing swiftly while Hank embraced his android lover and kissed the top of his head. “You doing okay? All of this government crap makes my head feel like it’s going to explode.”

“I’m .. taking everything as well as I might be,” admitted the android with a grimace. Yes, he had a computer brain and could process many things very quickly; his emotions did not work the same. He wrapped his arms around Hank and realized that since they’d been back together they hadn’t been able to stop touching each other, even if it was just in small ways. It’d be torture when they would have to stop.

Hank smiled down at Connor and was about to say something more when North spoke up again.

“Hey, this may take a bit. Why don’t you two go spend some time together?” She looked away from them when she caught Kara grinning. “I’m trying to say you both had had a busy couple of days, you should go rest.”

Hank shrugged and turned his attention back to Connor. “I had meant to ask what you were thinking our next step should be. Should we stay here in Jericho while we wait? You haven’t had the opportunity to be around other androids, I thought you might like that option.”

Connor’s eyes lit up. “I would love that! If you don’t mind staying, that is.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Tch,” North clucked in disapproval. “You two are adorable. Go on, I’ll call you if there’s any updates.”

“Oh, Hank!” Kara turned around quickly. “There isn’t a mess hall or anything, but there is a little break room. I keep it well stocked on non perishables, so help yourself. Connor knows where it is.” She smiled. “Enjoy some down time, both of you.”

***

In the time they spent waiting, Connor had a chance to meet, connect with, and talk to the androids who lived at Jericho. There weren’t many of them but they all had interesting stories to tell him and information to transfer about being an android in general. He wondered how many androids there were altogether but it seemed like they were rarely allowed to interact with each other or even know how many others were in the facility at one time. He heard horrific details about the scrapped androids and the failed projects. Most were brain dead and ‘unusable’ so they were thrown away and another attempt was moved on to. They knew where the facility tried to dump the parts and androids they deemed worthless. Sometimes they’d try to rescue the other androids; mostly they just ended up with spare parts. It was a sad fact of life at Jericho.

“Fucked up,” Hank replied grimly as Connor told him of one such dump mission. They’d found half an android, fully fucking functional, except she talked back. Apparently dismantling her had been more trouble than it was worth so she was just fucking stuck there, buried in a sea of corpses. Jericho found her and gave her a purpose that the people in the labs never did.

The human let out a huff of displeasure as he wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him down into the bed with him. “I’m so glad that you got out of there.” He touched Connor’s face tenderly.

The last few days had been almost blissful. The sex was fantastic, but what truly delighted Hank was the _sleep_. For the first time in three years he was actually able to sleep without the nightmares waking him, without the crippling depression that followed him from day to day. Having a purpose again seemed to help, but he wasn’t going to deny that drifting off to sleep after fucking your fabulous boyfriend senseless wasn’t also great.

He knew it wouldn’t last, but for now he was happy to pretend.

Finally, they got ahold of Kamski and were able to arrange a proper meeting. It was easily a two hour drive from Jericho, but it turned into an interesting adventure of its own when Connor located his old CD book. They spent two hours jumping through Hank’s music - from Molly’s collection of Jazz, to his more eclectic taste in indie metal, all while carefully ignoring the children’s CDs scattered throughout.

“I like all of it,” Connor finally stated, still flipping through the pages and pages of colorful CDs. “But I like the rock music the best, I really like the way the guitars sound.”

Hank chuckled. “You seemed like you would. Calm, sensible sort that you are, not enough anger in you for the metal.”

Their trip had brought them all the way back to the heart of Detroit and straight into a dilapidated part of the city. Their destination was an old apartment building in the middle of the slums. Hank stared at it as he parked his car. “They must’ve really fucked this guy over if he went from working with the top minds on androids to this. Shall we?”

Connor simply nodded. He was on edge already. This Kamski was probably harmless but after Zlatko, he didn’t have much trust for any one other than the androids at Jericho or Hank. He tried to lead the way to the apartment but Hank pushed in front of him and wouldn’t hear any protests.

Kamski was on the third floor, room 319. Just as dirty and unwelcoming as all the others, but the man who opened the door was anything but. He had a smile that could charm a person’s wallet right out of their hands and a clean side cut tied back into a samurai knot. Kamski glanced between the two of them for a moment and then nodded and stepped back.

“Hey, thanks for coming all the way out here to talk.” He let them inside, watching them like a hawk the whole time. “I don’t trust most public places for this sort of discussion… Too many prying ears.” With the door shut behind them, Kamski turned directly to Connor. “You’re their newest prototype, aren’t you? Chloe says they’re in an uproar about you getting out from under their nose… and running in to an old special op. They can’t figure out if the casualties would be worth it… Though they’re starting to consider sending a specialist now that he’s gone dark.” Kamski clapped his hands together cheerfully and grinned at the pair. “Do I have everything just about right?”

Hank was silent for a moment, warring with himself as to whether the information this man had was more important than their safety. If he knew so much about them… A well placed bullet would ensure that information never went any further than this room. Then Connor spoke and Hank seemed to click back to reality.

“I mean, yes .. but how are you in contact with Chloe at all?” asked Connor, his brow furrowed. He glanced at Hank with a frown and crossed his arms.

“Oh, we have a little get away that I built into her programming years before they took her from me. They can’t disable it without disabling her and they can’t risk disabling her or all their technology goes up in flames. They’re also unaware that it allows me into her programming, so that helps.”

“Why haven’t you tried to use this to get her out?”

“Are you kidding me, Mr. Secret Agent? I’m a _nerd_ , not a _spy_! How the hell am I going to infiltrate a government agency and steal an android when they already succeeded in stealing her from me before!”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Nevermind, good point.”

Kamski regrouped himself and focused on Connor again. “You should have the same program. It’s where I first tested her AI algorithms, I never got a chance to try making additional models without it and as far as she can tell they’ve just been copying and tweaking my codes this whole time. Obedient androids. Help around the house is one thing, but who doesn’t want a companion with a spark?” Hank cleared his throat and Kamski huffed at being interrupted. “What I’m trying to say is, we could go have a chat with her right now and see if she has any information that would be more relevant to Mr. Secret Agent and the Deviant Hunter.”

“I’d rather see how this works than listen to you ramble,” Hank muttered dryly.

Kamski leaned toward Connor. “Is he always this talkative, or is he just in a bad mood?”

Connor bit his lip to hide a smile. “He’s really in a perpetually bad mood except around me apparently, so don’t expect it to change anytime soon.” he commented in a soft voice.

Hank scowled slightly, but didn’t correct Connor. It was true. He’d worn out his give a fuck for humans after they’d taken what little joy his life had for him… And then Connor had come along and offered him a reprieve, how could he not love this naive android? Even if he did seem to enjoy the arrogant narcissist rambling on at them. He waited until Kamski had finished laughing and turned away to boot up his computer, before he leaned in and grabbed Connor’s ass. He hesitated before he added: “You don’t mind that I’m this way, do you? I can… try… if it’d make you happy.”

The android made a short yelp of surprise. “Hank!” He turned and laughing, hugged the man. His expression changed to one of surprise as Hank spoke. “I like you the way you are, you don’t have to change for me.”

Hank pressed his face into Connor’s neck, hiding his embarrassed pleasure. He took a deep breath in and then let it out in a sigh. “I’m glad.” His arms rested around Connor’s waist, holding him close for a moment.. until Kamski had to open his mouth again.

“Awh, lovebirds, I’m jealous.” Hank straightened up suddenly, back to being stiff and uncomfortable, when he noticed the genuine look of longing Kamski was wearing. “I designed them for companionship, you know… Never thought they’d be so easy to _love_. I’m glad that even though those assholes stole my designs, Chloe’s copies are still working as I intended.” He turned as he finished speaking and booted a program on the computer. The screen went stark white with a glowing blue circle spinning rapidly in the center.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, but said nothing. Was this man as in love with his Chloe as he was in love with Connor? That bothered him. How long had he been trying to get her back? How long had he been alone? This organization had a lot to pay for and it seemed to be racking up more and more against it everywhere Hank looked.

“Oh right… uhm, what do you call yourself, I’m sorry I forgot to ask. I have a lot on my mind. I heard him call you Hank, so I’ll take it that you’re okay with me calling you that?”

“It’s better than Mr. Secret Agent. So yes.”

“It’s alright. Connor is fine.”

“Great, then, Connor: If you’d like to come speak with Chloe yourself, I can give you an access code. Hank, I’m afraid you’ll only be able to follow along on my side, but I’ll pass along anything you want me to ask.”

Hank glanced at Connor, confirming that he was alright with the plan, then nodded as well. “That’s fine.”

Suddenly the white screen blossomed into a detailed rendition of a gorgeous zen garden. Kamski smiled fondly. “Good afternoon, Chloe. Is now an okay time to talk? I have another android with me.” As he spoke, he picked up a controller and looked around the garden for a moment before opening a menu and selecting ‘invite user’. “What’s your serial number, Connor?”

“313-248-317-51.” Connor repeated; it wasn’t a series of numbers he could ever forget.

Before he finished inputing the numbers, a voice called back from across the garden: “I’ll be waiting.” Kamski beamed to himself, hit enter and then glanced over to Connor. “Just accept the invitation to the garden, your system will automatically pull up the correct program for the interface.” Kamski turned to Hank after he was finished. “Connor’s going to essentially log out of this terminal and log into the one in my program, so he’s not physically going to be in the room. So uh, don’t get nervous. You’ll be able to watch him on the screen and hear everything he has to say. Ah, right on time.” Kamski motioned to the screen as Hank’s expression shifted from calm to uncertain. “Connor, how’s the program running?”

“Everything is running smoothly,” Connor’s eyes blinked a few times before shutting. His body went still but when he opened his eyes again, he was in the garden. It _felt_ like a real place. He could feel the breeze flowing through the trees, smell the flowers that were nearby, even sunlight on his skin. It was absolutely intriguing. He glanced around at first and spotted Chloe on a platform in the middle of a pond. He crossed the bridge, eager to learn more information.

“Hello, Chloe, my name is Connor. It’s nice to meet you,” he introduced himself to the girl with blonde hair. She turned to him with a soft look on her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Connor.” she said.

Kamski loved and hated this place. It had been his only way to connect with Chloe for nearly a decade now and it was as frustrating as it was heartbreaking. He joined the pair on the platform and Chloe greeted him with a quick kiss. 

“And a pleasure to see you, Elijah.” she added, though there was a sadness to her soft expression.

“Same, Chloe. You two talk, I’m just here so his human can follow along.”

Chloe looked surprised. “Oh! Yes! Your human, the retired special agent! Has he been good to you? All I’ve heard is what the scientists gossip about when they think I’m not listening. …Or scanning their inter-office emails.” She giggled though her grin had turned devious.

“Hank has been very good to me, too good probably. He didn’t need to help me find everyone the way he did but .. now we’re here. And he’s still here too.” Connor was glad Hank had stayed, and he loved him, but neither of them had said as much. To him, he could see it their actions, and he was fine with that. But he couldn’t actually erase the memory of almost killing Hank and it haunted him that someday ‘his human’ might realize he was too dangerous to be around and leave. He tried not to show his thoughts outwardly and instead focused back on the pair he was talking with.

Chloe smiled tenderly. “You’re very lucky.” She glanced toward Elijah. “Hello, Hank! Thank you for taking such good care of Connor!” She beamed, and back in the apartment Hank grumbled a flustered you’re welcome, nice to meet you.

Elijah’s avatar was laughing now. “Ha. Hank says hello and you’re welcome. And, because he’s looking at me with this impatient perturbed look… I’m going to assume he wants to know the situation on your side.”

“Very businesslike. Very well.” Chloe placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully. “Things are less quiet than usual. There was a recent break in that resulted in an injured guard and some missing parts. Oh, Elijah… It was Gavin. Can you please go check on him at some point? You know how stubborn he is and he’s stopped coming by to visit me since they changed his watch routes.”

“Gavin’s always getting himself into trouble… But yeah, of course. After I’m done here I’ll go check on baby brother.”

“Thank you.”

Before she could say more, Hank leaned in and spoke into the mic. “You know a guard in the android sector? Could he provide us a way to get in and maybe get you out?” This resulted in a very weird moment of Hank’s voice coming out of Elijah’s avatar that had both androids cringing away.

Chloe clapped a hand to her breast. “Never. do. that. again.” Her tone was surprisingly firm for such a petite woman. “That was not okay.”

In the apartment, Elijah shoved Hank onto the sofa and made him sit before returning to the computer. He put a headset on this time and fixed the man with a scowl. “I’m back. Hank is now sitting on the sofa, and he will relay to me what he wants to say.” Hank scowled back at everyone in frustration. “He’s just complaining about how he hates technology now,” Elijah added.

Connor shuddered. “That was too weird. Hank, I need you to listen and keep your hands to yourself.”

Elijah just kept laughing, he couldn’t help it. That was too fucking good. Hank had degraded into full on pout and everything. When his chuckling died down, Elijah prompted: “So, heh, he wants to know if Gavin can get him in and get you out. What do you think?”

Chloe sighed. “Well, I think you should ask him when you visit him since I haven’t had the chance to speak with him in a while. I definitely don’t think now is a good time, since everyone is hyper alert after the break in. Gavin may be a bit of a jerk, but he’s one of the best on the security teams, so everyone’s got extra rotations while he’s out.” She turned to Connor and clasped his hands gently. “Thank you so much for wanting to come rescue me… It’s… It means a lot. And don’t let Elijah try to come with you. He will try.” She glared at her lover briefly. “He’ll get himself killed and I’d rather stay here forever than let that happen.”

“Chloe…” Elijah sighed. “I won’t. I promised.”

“If I could, I’d make Hank stay home too, so I understand,” he commented to Chloe. “I’ll make sure Kamski doesn’t come. Even if I have to knock him out.”

From the sofa, Hank snorted. “Our damn androids,” he muttered to himself. Elijah smirked, but said nothing as he watched the little moment between Chloe and Connor. Well, at least they cared.

Chloe looked utterly relieved. “At least Hank knows how to fight! I am at least capable of subduing a man if I had to! Elijah is… he’s better with his hands.”

“I’m right here!” Maybe they cared a little too much.

“ _Aren’t you_?” Chloe arched a brow at him.

Kamski muttered something unintelligible as he blushed bright red. Good thing it couldn’t reflect on his avatar. “Yes. And you prefer it that way.”

Chloe beamed. “Yes I do.” She paused. “Oh, the lights are on. Talk to you soon, Elijah.” And then her end of the program cut out, her avatar vanishing with her.

Kamski sighed. He hated that. He also hated that Chloe could rile him up with just her damn words.

“Pitching a tent there, eh Kamski? Chloe’s got you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?” Hank muttered.

“I dare you to tell me Connor doesn’t have you by the balls either?”

Hank looked at the android as his brown eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly. “You got me there.”

Connor blinked again and turned to see Hank smiling. He went over to the sofa and kissed his lover on the forehead. “Thank you for listening.”

Hank felt his cheeks warm and hoped they didn’t betray him. “Sorry for interrupting.” He hooked an arm around Connor’s waist and tugged the android down into his lap. He gave Connor a proper kiss on the lips.

The android put his arms around Hank’s neck and kissed back, for a moment, oblivious of their audience.

Hank was painfully tempted to make out with Connor just then, to remind himself that Connor was very much with him and safe and that no one would take him away… But that painful anxiety also drew his attention back to Kamski. When Hank glanced up he noted the man’s expression had turned considerably darker before he jerked his gaze away and shut down the zen garden program. It wasn’t fair to make him watch their affection while he struggled with the loss of his own partner.

With a soft sigh, Hank let his arms fall to Connor’s waist and he placed a final kiss on Connor’s lips before turning his attention to Kamski. “So your brother works in the lab?”

“As a security guard, yes. But he does work in the android sector. We avoid talking about it for the most part, just in case I could get him in trouble, but he knew Chloe from before she was stolen so he’s a bit sympathetic. I do think he’d be willing to help, I just need to find out what the hell happened during that break in…”

“I guess all we can do for now is wait again,” Connor said. It meant more time with Hank for him but it also meant more time they’d be hiding out, and more time Chloe and Kamski would be apart. His guilt reared up again but he managed to push it back somewhat by touching Hank and keeping himself grounded. He knew they were doing what they could and that was the best they could do for now.

Kamski nodded slowly. “I’m afraid so. I’ve got your serial number now, so I’ll contact you as soon as I know more.. Just keep laying low for now.”

Hank reluctantly found his feet, helping Connor to his in the process. “We should go then. Thank you for your help, Kamski.”

“Thank you so much, it was really a pleasure to meet you and Chloe,” the android added.

Kamski smiled. “You’re very welcome, Connor. I hope this works out well for all of us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major lateness, my Hank and I went to a concert and it's still taking time to recover!! Anyways, here's the next chapter. (:

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Six_

“So where do you want to go?” Hank leaned back in the driver’s seat of his old car, quietly scanning the road around them to make sure they were still alone. He’d been extra paranoid since leaving Jericho - working with other fugitives meant more chances of being targeted. It was dangerous. “Back to Jericho or maybe the cabin? They’re about the same distance from here.”

“I guess we should go back to Jericho, they’ll want to know what’s going on.” Connor said, after debating with himself for a little. He’d rather go to the cabin so they could have some privacy, but he owed it to the other androids to keep them updated. Also the cabin still didn’t have any food for Hank to eat.

Hank nodded. “True enough.” He scanned the area one last time and then pulled away from Kamski’s apartment. As they drove, he mused over the conversation he’d overheard. “So what did you think of meeting your Mother, so to speak?”

“I don’t really know how to feel about that.” the android responded honestly. “I don’t know what it feels like to have a mother or how it should feel. Chloe just felt like a friend, but a friend I’d like to get to know better.”

Hank smiled to himself. “Hopefully once we get her out, you’ll have that opportunity. She seemed like a nice girl. What’s your opinion on Kamski? He seemed like a bit of an oddball to me, but I might just be jealous that he took a shine to you so quickly.”

Connor chuckled at that. “I liked him, he’s interesting. And I can tell how much he misses Chloe. Also I technically I wouldn’t be here without him either, so I owe him a debt of gratitude.”

Hank grumbled slightly, but he was smiling. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right… I trust your judgement over mine anyway, you’re a better person than I am.”

“I still don’t understand what you mean by that,” Connor answered, his brow furrowed again. Hank was always saying these disparaging things about himself that absolutely weren’t true.

Hank laughed. “This is exactly what I mean. You see good in people. I see their flaws.” He glanced over at Connor, his smile fading as he looked at the expression of consternation on the android’s face. “It’s been a refreshing change. Thank you.”

Connor still looked frustrated. “Do I see good in people or am I just naive?”

“Both. Naivety isn’t a bad thing.”

The android let out a sigh. “It hasn’t been easy trusting anyone, to tell you the truth. Not since …” he dropped off, not wanting to continue. “I’m surprised you trust me.”

Hank reached out and laid a hand on Connor’s leg as he drove. “How could I not trust you? _You_ didn’t attack me, Zlatko did.” The older man sighed. “And I… I could have fought back, I just didn’t have a reason to.”

“I just hated being out of control of myself like that .. and I am terrified it might happen again. And if it does, I don’t want you anywhere near me.” Connor admitted, unsure why all of this decided to come spilling out of him now. He’d been distracted the last few days, getting to know everyone and spending copious amounts of time with Hank. He hadn’t had time to reflect on his fears. But he knew he had to face them, especially if they were going back to the facility.

Hank squeezed Connor’s leg gently. “I understand that, I really do.” It had to suck being unable to control what the fuck you were doing, to know that it existed in you at a level you couldn’t shut off. Unless… “Why don’t you ask Kamski if there’s a way to disable those overrides?”

Connor looked surprised. “I hadn’t even .. let me contact him.” He used Hank’s phone to text Kamski and then Kamski contacted him through his unhackable messenger application. It was much safer to talk this way. They shot a few messages back and forth while Hank looked disgruntled about not being in on it as he drove. Finally Connor turned to him with a bright smile. “He said when I see him again he can fix that. It’s not his programming so he says he can edit it out. That would really put my mind at ease.” The android reached over and put his hand on Hank’s knee. “I’m so glad you thought of that.”

Hank finally relaxed when Connor reached out to him. He slid his hand into Connor’s and laced their fingers together. “I’m glad he can turn it off. You don’t deserve to have to live in fear like that.” He gently rubbed the back of Connor’s hand with his thumb. “Just so you know, though, no matter what — I’d never blame you for that.”

“I know you didn’t,” Connor said, a little sheepishly. “I’m having trouble not blaming myself though.”

“That I understand, all too well.”

Connor squeezed Hank’s hand in sympathy. He was quiet for another moment before speaking again. “What you said earlier about not having a reason to fight back .. do you have one now?”

Hank smiled softly. “Yeah, you gave me one heck of a reason to keep fighting. I couldn’t just walk out on you now.”

“Thank you for staying with me.” Connor replied, but he couldn’t help smiling at that.

Another gentle squeeze of Connor’s hand, a soft reminder that he did have something to hold on to. “You’re welcome, Con. Thanks for making this fucked up world mean something again.”

***

Once they arrived back at Jericho, Connor was immediately swept up in conversation with the other androids. Even North looked pleasantly intrigued and not bloodthirsty and frustrated. Hank took some time to sit in the little break room of Kara’s and actually eat something. It was all bland and canned, just in case they had to flee, but it was edible and nutritious enough to survive on.

Eventually Connor slipped free of the group of curious androids to join back up with Hank.

“I’m still not used to being around so many people that actually want to talk with me.” Connor confessed as he walked with Hank back toward their room. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

“Yeah. I hoped the cafe would make it easier to deal with the whole bad-with-people thing… and really all I do is make twenty-something college kids cry for being assholes. I ended up switching off most of my day shifts onto my employees. People seem to care less when they come in in the middle of the night.”

Connor snorted a laugh. “That sure sounds like you, yeah.”

“I know,” he confessed. “I can’t say I hate it, though. It’s peaceful and it keeps my hands busy when I can’t sleep.” He slid an arm around Connor’s waist as they got to the bunker door. “Good thing I have a considerably more interesting way to keep my hands busy right now.” He groped Connor’s ass as he let them into the room.

“You’ve been trying to get your hands on me since Kamski’s.” Connor teased. “I thought you might pull the car over at some point.” He turned and draped his arms around Hank’s neck to kiss him.

Hank laughed as he pulled Connor into the room, nudged the door shut with his foot, and continued pulling Connor back toward the bed. He wrapped his hand around Connor’s tie, pulling him into a rough kiss. “Nnn, I couldn’t have you make a mess of my car, you know.” A smooth push and he had them both on the bed, Connor beneath him as he stole another kiss.

“I don’t _have_ to make a mess,” Connor pointed out when the kiss broke. “We both just like it.” 

“Exactly. I can be patient if it means I get to absolutely wreck you again.” His knee was between Connor’s thighs, pressing against the android’s crotch. Hank increased the pressure slightly and coaxed a soft moan from Connor’s lips. “Especially when you look so nice and put together like this.”

Connor had been dressed up somewhat for the meeting, wearing a button down shirt and a tie. He loved having Hank ruin his tidy and clean image by fucking him until they both were a mess. He bit his lip and ground down against his lover’s leg. “Make sure I’m filthy then, Hank,” the android challenged him.

“I fully intend to.” He continued to grind against Connor as he made out with him. Eventually he reached down between the android’s thighs and began to massage him through his pants even as he teased him with his leg. He’d have Connor begging before he even got out of his pants.

Gasping loudly and pressing down against Hank even harder, Connor rocked himself against the man’s knee, needy and desperate already. “Touch me,” he pleaded.

“I am touching you, Con. I can feel how hard you are already, I bet you’re already dripping wet too.”

“Nn, no, you know what I mean,” Connor whimpered.

“I do?” he replied teasingly, but he slipped his hand into Connor’s pants and gave his cock a gentle squeeze. “You mean like this?”

“Ah, yes!” the android moaned and tried to press up into Hank’s hand.

“So desperate,” Hank replied with a soft moan as he continued to massage Connor. “And you feel so good.” He finally leaned back, undoing Connor’s pants and tugging them down to reveal his erection trailing precome across his stomach. “You’re already a mess, and I’ve barely done anything at all.”

“It’s y-your fault,” he managed to say, pleased to finally be free of his constraining pants.

“My fault? But I’ve hardly laid a hand on you.” Off came Connor’s underwear, giving his cock proper freedom, and he began to stroke and pump the android beneath him.

“But I _want_ you,” Connor insisted, rocking his hips into Hank’s motions eagerly. He was wet and eager everywhere, yet his lover still teased him.

“I noticed,” he pressed, still massaging Connor’s cock. “You’re absolutely twitching — I bet you’re already close to coming just from this.” He ran the pad of his thumb against the tip of Connor’s cock, pressing into the sticky mess of precome dripping from it. “You’re so fucking sexy, Con.”

Hank had really pushed him too far with that, he was too eager to hold back any longer. Connor came with a moan, the come pouring out and over his lover’s hand and onto his shirt. He whimpered when it finished and gasped for a breath, his body still shaking.

“That’s what I thought. I wonder how many more times you have in you tonight.” He ran his finger through the come on Connor’s stomach. “How many more times should I make you come for me before I give you what you really want, hm?” He pressed a finger into Connor’s ass and the android’s ass took it eagerly. “I wonder if you’ll be like a woman, and come more and more from each orgasm.” He thrust a second finger in, and a third shortly after. “Your ass is already so wet. You want my cock badly, don’t you?”

“Yes, I want you inside of me, please Hank,” Connor pleaded again, fucking himself on the man’s fingers. “I’ll come as many times as you want, just, please,” he promised.

“Then come for me again, Con. Let me feel you come just from my fingers teasing you, then I’ll give you my cock.” He pressed a fourth finger in, stretching Connor before angling his thrust to brush into the android’s prostate. “Your ass is already so full, I’m sure you don’t need my cock.”

“No, please ..” Despite what he was saying, Connor was grinding himself against Hank’s fingers, moaning each time they brushed his prostate. “H-Hank,” he choked out, his fingers twisted in the sheets underneath him.

“You’re so beautiful, Con. Fucking yourself on my fingers. I don’t even need to do anything.” While he was tempted to let Connor rut himself against his fingers, Hank was honestly dying to fuck his mess of a partner. He nearly pulled his fingers all the way out and then, as Connor rocked desperately back against him, he plunged all four back in as deeply as they could go.

Connor whimpered loudly as Hank repeated the motion again and again until he was crying out and coming, the sticky fluid dripping on his already wet shirt and between his legs as he still pressed hard against his lover’s fingers. “Fuck me, now, please, Hank, please,” he almost sobbed, opening his legs invitingly.

He couldn’t believe Connor could still come for him, and still so much. He was sobbing sweetly, fucking himself as his body tightened and convulsed around his fingers. “You’re such a good boy, Con. So very good.” He slid himself out of Connor’s tight ass, loving the sight of his gaping hole twitching to be filled — and then he gave Connor exactly what he wanted. In one rough thrust, he filled Connor with his cock. Connor’s ass slapped against his lap as he buried himself inside the delicate mess of a man. “What do you say, Con?”

“Thank you, thank you,” the android cried, the words almost all running together. He already started rocking himself against Hank. “M-more, more,” he urged, the only thing on his mind was getting properly fucked by Hank until his lover filled him up as well.

“Nnn, fuck, good — ha — good boy.” Hank could barely contain himself once Connor was around him and already eagerly rocking himself against him. It was too fucking much, and he was such a fucking mess it was hard to imagine that this was all Connor’s come. His hands slid to Connor’s hips and he began to fuck him in earnest. “Don’t worry, I intend to make you come for me again and again. You’ll get more.”

“Yes, yes,” Connor was absolutely gone by this point, writhing against the bed as he was fucked and practically screaming as well. He pressed a hand to his mouth to try to quiet himself even a little, somewhat aware that there were other people who would hear him.

He abruptly shifted Connor onto his side, pulling his leg up over his shoulder and then slammed himself back into him. From his new angle he could properly reach Connor’s mouth and, without warning, he pressed his fingers into the moist warmth. “If you need to be quiet, at least make your mouth useful.” His words were low and rough, weighted with lust and broken by hungry moans.

Connor didn’t even have a chance to protest about being empty when suddenly he was very full again. He sucked eagerly on Hank’s fingers, muffled moans still spilling out around them.

Hank continued to hammer Connor relentlessly, pushing him and pushing him until he felt the android’s body tensing around him. “Nnn, Con, are you going to come for me again? Let me see how filthy you are.”

The only thing keeping him from screaming again when he came were the fingers fucking his mouth. His come dripped out in short bursts, making him even more dirty. It was starting to soak into the sheets underneath him, and a few tears rolled out of his eyes as he shuddered.

“Ha— fuck, that was amazing, Con. I can’t believe you’re still coming.” He couldn’t believe he hadn’t broken down and come with his partner. “I’m not quite done with you yet,” he slipped his fingers free of Connor’s mouth, sliding a drool-slicked digit over Connor’s lips. “Can you take more?”

The android’s chest heaved roughly and he blatantly ignored the alerts his system was giving him. “Yes, more,” was all he said in response to Hank. He needed his lover to come for him too.

Hank smiled softly and kissed Connor’s leg before picking up his pace again. He was already so close, but he wanted Connor to be with him when he finally let himself come. With Connor’s leg braced on his shoulder, he used one hand to support Connor against him and the other wrapped around Connor’s cock, pumping him as Hank fucked him. He let the dirty talk falter as his thoughts focused more and more on Connor’s body and the way the android felt around him. His own moans grew deeper, heavier, as he held back, but finally he could feel Connor twitching eagerly in his hand.

“Are you going to come again?” Connor was practically sobbing, nodding helplessly although he’d lost the sense to find words, but that was all Hank needed. “Good, come with me then.” Connor whimpered obediently and, when Hank finally let himself go, he felt Connor gushing with him. Not just his cock, but even his ass was gushing with lubricant as Hank filled him. “Fu-ck, Connor. So fucking good,” he whimpered as he rocked into the last pulses of his orgasm. “So fucking good.”

That was the last thing Connor heard for a good twenty seconds as his eyes rolled back and he went blank. 

Hank slid out of Connor and slumped against the wall, panting as he came down from the high that was Connor, when he noticed his lover was quiet. “Con?” Limp, unresponsive. Fuck. He’d really pushed him past his limits, hadn’t he? 

Connor shuddered and gasped and he was back again, still a filthy mess just as his lover had promised to make him. He had tears streaming down his face as he reached weakly toward Hank, unable to process words, but needing to be held.

Hank didn’t hesitate to pull Connor up into his arms. He would’ve laid down with him if it wasn’t for the mess they’d made of the bed. “You were amazing, Con,” Hank praised his lover softly. “You did so good.” He gently rubbed Connor’s back, stroking and petting the trembling android. “I love you so much.”

Nodding, Connor buried his head in Hank’s shoulder and cried for a little. He wasn’t upset about anything, it had just been really intense. So intense he had to reboot. The flood of emotions had overtaken him.

When he felt more steady, he wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered back, “I love you too, Hank.”

Hank didn’t let Connor go until the android had stopped crying and relaxed in his arms. “I’m sorry if that was too intense, love. Are you alright?” He leaned back just enough to see Connor’s face and wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m fine, I just think maybe I pushed myself too hard. But it felt _so good_. I can’t even describe it to you properly.” the android reassured him, a smile on his face now. “I would even do it again.”

Hank chuckled. “It felt amazing… but I think I’ll have to keep a better eye on you next time.” He kissed Connor tenderly. “You’re too eager for your own safety.”

“I can’t really deny that,” he admitted. He began unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off of his skin. “I guess I’m going to need to do something about .. um, all this.” Connor gestured vaguely to pretty much everywhere near him.

“Mm, yeah… I was thinking of taking us into the shower, then just throwing the rest of this stuff in the laundry and starting over.” He smirked. “Sound good?”

“I like that idea,” Connor agreed, leaning in to kiss Hank again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for all the lateness. My Hank is sick and more lifey stuff. Enjoy the update!

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Seven_

Since meeting Connor everything had been such a whirlwind that nothing had really had time to settle. Even the first few days ‘relaxing’ in Jericho had also been spent exploring everything about Connor until they were both so exhausted that they usually cleaned up and then crashed together. It had been wonderful, escaping from reality like that, and then there was time to rest. Waiting until Kamski contacted them with the all clear was just that — waiting. No more action, no more direction, just idling. There was still Connor, and perhaps that was what kept his demons silent for so long, but eventually even his presence couldn’t silence them.

The first night he woke in a cold sweat and reached instinctively for the man beside him… For the last three years he’d found nothing but empty air, but this time he wasn’t. He reached out and grasped onto something lithe and masculine but _still_ … _cold_. Panic welled up before he could silence it with logic, all he could process was the cold stillness of death. His nightmares had followed him into reality.

Hank cried out involuntarily as he toppled out of the bed. The crash brought him to his senses, but it wasn’t enough to stop the flood of tears. Even Connor’s distressed sympathy couldn’t do that. Eventually he just fell asleep on the floor, cradled in Connor’s arms, as his panic attack subsided into pure exhaustion and then a return to sleep. Connor didn’t ask any questions, but Hank was sure he must’ve sobbed something vague about Molly or death, because when he woke on other nights Connor was always much quicker to wake from his rest mode.

By the time he was coherent enough to confirm his partner’s presence, Connor had laced his fingers in Hank’s own and would squeeze gently. Reminding him that he was safe, alive. The cool skin became a comfort instead of a terror, and sleep eventually came again.

Until even that got harder. Some nights he just laid uselessly in bed, staring at the back of his eyelids as Connor switched into rest mode. It would be so useful if he could do that, just switch off, but every time he closed his eyes there were a thousand thoughts waiting for him. What ifs. What could have beens. Molly’s empty eyes staring at him from the coroner’s slab. That calm voice, repeating that his family was classified and that everything he had lived for no longer existed.

All to cover up the secret that laid tucked in his arms.

He couldn’t stand just laying there, listening to the thoughts cycle, so he slowly slipped away from Connor.

“Mm?” came the instant reply. Connor was still hyper alert for Hank’s night terrors to start.

“Just gotta piss,” Hank returned, “go back to sleep.”

“Mmokay.”

Hank didn’t go into the connected bathroom, he wandered out into the hall and down the empty corridor. Closer to the main living areas he found a couple of the androids still awake and talking with one another. They didn’t need to sleep, lucky them. He made his way into the break room and began searching the cabinets for something he knew wasn’t there. Alcohol. Enough to silence the thoughts that kept him awake.

“You won’t find what you need in there,” came a soft voice from behind him.

He was hardly aware that he’d begun slamming cabinet doors, but he had certainly been loud enough to draw attention to himself. “How do you know that?” he asked sharply without turning around.

“Because alcohol isn’t what you need — and Kara doesn’t drink.”

Hank turned around and froze. Behind him was a dark-skinned android with strange black eyes and a considerable amount of damage to her body. She folded her hands politely in front of her, waiting for him to finish looking her over. Even her head casing had been damaged, revealing wires and mechanics that Hank could never begin to understand.

“How?”

“Do I know what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah.”

“Because it was the one thing you couldn’t find here that would also make you angry enough to search the same cabinet multiple times.”

“I liked it better when you were just psychic.”

She smiled, “Humans do like that sort of belief. You may continue to do so if you like.”

Hank shook his head. “I don’t need fairytales.”

“Just alcohol?”

“I suppose so..”

“You’re troubled, perhaps discussing your troubles will make them seem less insurmountable?”

“I don’t see how discussing it will help.”

“Talking about death can make it easier to accept, especially if it was someone dear to you.”

“ _Psychic_ ,” he hissed accusingly.

“Psychiatrist,” she clarified. “That’s what they designed me for… before one of my ‘patients’ got out of hand and destroyed me. I was a prototype, so they just scrapped me. Jericho found me, I’m sure the rest of the story has become familiar to you.” He nodded, his frown deepening with every word. “My name is Lucy. Please, tell me what it is that keeps you from sleeping?”

Hank slumped against one of the tables, eyes half-closed, and sighed. “So, my husband and kid died three years ago, and now I’ve found out that the same organization that’s secretly creating androids that look and _feel_ like humans, probably also killed my family and definitely erased them from any public records. It’s fucked up and I just… can’t stop seeing his face.” A sharp ache in his hand jerked Hank out of his thoughts and instead brought his attention to the hand clenched on the table in frustration. “I look at Connor and I see Molly and I know that he’d want me to move on, but I hate myself for it… and I hate myself for being so hung up on Molly when I care so deeply for Connor. I’m doing them both a disservice and I can’t _stop_.”

“You know you cannot expect such wounds to have healed completely and now you’ve found them reopened, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Connor is young and learning, but he will understand if you tell him what you’re experiencing and he will want to be there for you.”

“I know…”

“The only expectation you’re struggling with is your own.”

“But what…”

“What if? What if your words hurt Connor?”

“Won’t they?”

“Certainly. They could hurt him, he might even hurt as much as you do — or hurt on your behalf.”

“Then I can’t. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“But you do?”

“If I had been there…”

“You’d be dead too? And who would be standing at Connor’s side now? Would he also be better without you?”

“I…” Hank was silent for a long moment. “I don’t think so… I’m glad I can be by his side through this.”

Lucy smiled. “Don’t you think he’d want the same thing?”

“It’s not fair.”

“Is it fair for you to make that decision for him?”

Silence again, longer this time, and then Hank pushed himself away from the table. “No… No it isn’t.”

“Go speak with him, empty your mind, and I imagine you’ll find sleep easier… Just remember, Hank: All things take time. You’ll have to have many talks, and it will feel like you’ve already said it all, but each time will draw just a little more venom out of the wound.”

“One day at a time, I guess.”

“Exactly.”

“…Thank you, Lucy.”

“My pleasure, Hank.”

***

Going back to Connor was harder than he’d anticipated. He lingered outside of the door, struggling with the frustrating mix of emotions tormenting him, and then finally stepped through the door. When he did, Connor was already sitting up and waiting for him. Had Lucy alerted him?

“I got worried when you didn’t come back,” Connor admitted softly. “Is everything alright?”

No, she hadn’t… Connor was just sitting alone in their room worrying. Well if that didn’t make him feel like a fucking ass. “Yeah,” he muttered reflexively and then cringed. “Well, no, but it’s better.” Connor flinched at those words and Hank was suddenly doubting everything he’d discussed with Lucy. How could he hurt Connor like this? The grey-haired man slumped onto the bed beside Connor. “I couldn’t sleep, I was looking for a drink… They don’t keep anything like that here.” He fidgeted. “So I ended up talking to Lucy a bit, about why I can’t sleep.”

“Did she help you?” Connor asked, reaching out to lightly place a hand on Hank’s arm. His chest ached. He had felt so useless all this time, unable to do more than hold his lover when the nightmares were bad. He knew alcohol wouldn’t help; his soothing words and embraces didn’t help either. They comforted Hank but did not solve the problem. If anyone had an idea of what to do though, it would definitely be Lucy.

Hank glanced over to Connor and then smiled gently. He’d been afraid that Connor would be upset, that he would feel betrayed that he’d taken someone else’s advice or something, but instead he was just hopeful. “I think so… She said I should talk to you about my nightmares, that it’ll make them hurt less…” He sighed heavily. “I just didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“It would never be a burden to me.” Connor paused and then a chagrined expression crossed his face. “I think I’ve burdened you with enough of my problems that we’d be even anyway.”

“Even…” Hank laughed softly and nodded ruefully. “Hah, never thought of it that way…”

So he told Connor everything that he’d discussed with Lucy. About his fears of burdening Connor with his memories of Molly, with his inability to let go, and his frustration at that reluctance.

Connor listened silently, his hand never leaving Hank’s arm as he recounted the conversation. He choked back tears at the pain evident in the retelling. He shook his head lightly when the other man had finished. “I’m only interested in you being safe and happy, Hank. I don’t expect you to forget Molly overnight. I don’t want you to either. He sounded wonderful. And while I’m glad that I have you with me now .. I’m not trying to take Molly’s place. I’m just glad you have enough room in your heart for me as well.”

Hank felt a sting at his eyes as Connor spoke. Why had he not expected this from Connor? How had he ever thought Connor would be upset with him? Ugh, because humans were selfish and jealous creatures… Hank shifted and wrapped his arms around Connor suddenly, pulling him close to him. “Thank you for understanding.” He took a deep breath as he leaned against Connor. “I definitely have room for both of you… Besides, I’ve got a feeling he would’ve welcomed you into our family even if he was still around.” Hank shook his head slightly and laughed. That was just the kind of person Molly was. Too loving for his own good.

The android laughed softly through his tears, holding his lover tightly. “Thank you for making me part of your family, Hank. I love you.”

Hank gently tilted Connor’s head up and kissed his lips deeply. “I love you too, and thank you for finding your way into my life. I was so incomplete without you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Eight_

Later that week, Kamski arrived at Jericho. He was met with an odd mixture of distrust, disdain, and a bit of excitement.

“That North is _something_ ,” Kamski said admiringly as he slipped into Connor’s quarters with him and Hank. “I think she would’ve killed me if not for that Kara.”

Hank glanced over at the man as he flopped on the bed. “Why do you sound so _pleased_ by that?”

“Because there’s nothing better than a woman who knows where she stands with herself, even if she’s a raging bitch.” He chuckled. “I’m proud of the spark, so I’ll accept getting tasered by her words.”

Hank shook his head. “I guess you’ve got a point.” A weird, kind of masochistic point. Weren’t there nicer ways to go about being assertive? Whatever.

Connor interjected then, “So you said you know how to remove these overrides? I… I don’t ever want to feel like that again.” He glanced over to Hank, worry in his eyes, but Hank smiled reassuringly at him.

“Yeah, of course… Let me take a look.” Kamski set his laptop up on the desk, motioned for Connor to take a seat, and then held out a cord. “So this is going to feel really weird. I could probably do this all wirelessly, but this will make the diagnostic process a lot easier. Do you mind?”

“I’ll do anything if it means keeping Hank safe. Even from me.” the android replied. He leaned forward to expose the nape of his neck to Kamski.

“You’re so sweet it hurts,” Kamski replied with a warm smile. “The world needs more people like you.”

He plugged the cord in and, as he’d promised, it felt weird. An electrical pulse raced through Connor and for a moment it was a little harder to think clearly. Too much data was flowing through his processors at once. Kamski made a thoughtful noise as he looked over his computer, then half-turned to Connor. “If you need to drop into rest mode, go ahead. I’ll be able to work even while you’re asleep. I’m going to have to go through your coding pretty thoroughly. Currently, I’m running a program that should contrast Chloe’s original data with yours, to see where they’re changing control parameters, but I imagine it must be like someone lighting a firecracker in your head.”

Connor nodded, having trouble finding words. There was so much data being gone through that it was hard to keep up. He looked over to Hank and gave him a confident smile before switching into rest mode.

Worry flashed through Hank’s eyes, but he gave Connor a reassuring smile of his own. He’d be here the whole time. Nothing like what happened with Zlatko would happen to Connor under his watch ever again.

Kamski smiled softly at Connor. Good kid, he deserved to have someone like this bear of a man worrying after him. He settled back into his own chair and watched the codes scroll by. Without looking at Hank, he added another warning: “This really is going to take a while, and I won’t be able to split my attention too much. So I’m going to ignore you now.”

“Great,” Hank muttered as he leaned back against the wall.

The next couple hours seemed to crawl by for Hank, but Kamski was absolutely enthralled with his work. Occasionally he’d jot notes down in a program running alongside the never-ending stream of code, but absolutely none of it made sense to Hank. Then Kamski sat up, hit a sequence of buttons, and started swearing.

“I can’t fucking believe it! They’re writing a loophole around my rA9?!” He grit his teeth and began furiously typing. “Sick bastards,” he muttered. “All they care about is making money. It doesn’t matter that they’re people, better people than most fucking humans, they just see a computer that’ll do work for you. Not the fucking wonder that these machines are alive, that they have their own hopes and dreams! You can’t fucking create life just to make it do your bidding!” He erased all of it. All of the loopholes, all of the work arounds, everything that subverted the ability to maintain autonomy. 

Hank was sitting up now, listening to Kamski rant. “I see this is where you and this organization came to odds?”

Kamski’s shoulders slumped. “Yes. I was in high school when they first came to me. I was fascinated by the Turing Test, and creating something that could pass it. I got really close in some shitty high school fair, but never had enough computing power to make it work.” A heavy sigh escaped the man. “So, of course, when I was offered a college scholarship to this prestigious geek school, I went… and ever since then they’ve been stealing my data. When Chloe finally passed the Turing Test, they wanted to mass produce her… but I refused. For nearly five years they tried to convince me, but I was determined not to let them have Chloe or my data… Then she was just gone one morning, and my lab access codes were disabled, and I lost the love of my life, all my funding, and my livelihood in one fell swoop.”

“That… really sucks.”

“Yeah.”

Kamski was shaking, furious and upset, but he pushed the pain away and finished his work. Connor would never have to worry about his free will being stolen from him again. He uploaded Chloe’s program, the zen garden, and then reached over and disconnected Connor from the computer. That should be enough to wake him up, but he’d give him time to process the new information in his system first.

Connor blinked a few times as his system rebooted and he looked to Hank first, who seemed to have a concerned look on his face. His eyes flipped to Kamski and the change was drastic. He was no longer calm and reserved; instead he was visibly disturbed, as he seemed to be glaring at his computer screen.

“Kamski?” Connor asked, also worried. He could tell new data had been added to his programs but that would have to wait.

Kamski turned back to Connor and offered him a thin smile. It wasn’t helpful, he realized that almost instantly and let the expression drop into the frown that wanted to linger there. 

“Everything is fine, Connor. I’m just mad at them for trying to subvert your free will. I never thought they’d get as close as they did, but I’ve added an extra layer of security for you. When they activated your remote overrides before, it forced a deviation in your programming which made you act against your will… I removed those overrides but there’s still a deviation in your code, so I added a failsafe. If they can manage to activate it, then you’ll immediately be launched into the zen garden that you met Chloe in. There’s a backdoor in there that will immediately exit the program and return you to your proper system settings. Just make sure you take some time and review the codes for the garden.”

“I will do that,” Connor promised. “Thank you so much for doing this, it really means a lot to me. Being aware and out of control of my own body was .. horrifying, to say the least.” He shuddered at the thought and his eyes immediately slid to Hank again.

Hank smiled warmly at Connor. He was glad to know his lover was safe, that he’d never have to worry about that feeling again… and he was pleased to see just how strongly Kamski cared about that freedom.

Kamski let out a heavy sigh, but nodded. “Of course. No one wants to feel like that. That’s why I never built any of that bullshit into my system. Mandatory codes. The whole point of passing the test was making you your own damn person and not just a computer following algorithms.”

“I really hope that we can stop them. And get you Chloe back.” Connor said, his voice determined. He’d need to repay Kamski for all his help and the best way to do that would be to get him his lover back. His eyes met Hank’s again and his chest clenched tightly. He immediately went to the other man and wrapped his arms around him. He would do whatever it took to make sure everyone was safe.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled the android into his lap possessively. “They really fucked up when they thought they’d make an agent out of you. Your heart’s too big.” He kissed Connor’s forehead.

Kamski grinned as he watched the little moment between the two of them. His look of distress had eased a bit and now he just looked mildly exhausted and pleased. “We’ll stop them. Chloe and I have been working on a secret weapon.” What he had seen here in Connor’s code was enough to make their back up plan even more important.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!!!

**_a metal heart_ **  
_Chapter Nine_

Waiting was almost painful. And after Connor had his overrides removed, he was even more eager to get this completed. How long had they been waiting already? It felt like months when it had only been weeks, and then Kamski finally contacted Connor.

“Gavin’s been back at work for a bit now, his injuries are healed up and he says things have been returning to normal. We had a bit of delay because they changed the codes throughout the agency, but Chloe’s back in as of this morning. She says we should organize something for tomorrow evening, are you two ready?”

“Yes,” Connor answered a little too quickly.

“Eager?”

“Yeah… We both really want to put an end to this thing.”

“We do too. Thanks for helping us, Connor… Thank Hank for me too.”

Hank reached out to touch Connor’s hand. “Hey, when this goes down Kamski’s going to have to get the hell out of Dodge… and we’re going to have to hide Chloe and Gavin as well. Can you give him the address to the cabin, Con?”

Connor perked. “That’s a good idea.”

“What?” Kamski asked, tone wary.

“Hank has a cabin that’s off the grid, we can hide out there while we wait for the fallout to clear.”

“Oh! That is a good idea!”

“Right? So I’m texting you the co-ordinates now. Please pass them along to Gavin. When we get everyone out, we’ll all meet there.”

“Got it. Thank you both. Now… there’s one last detail I need to cover.”

It was Connor’s turn to be confused. “What’s that?”

“There’s going to be someone else there. Gavin’s boyfriend — one of your brothers, Connor — has decided he wants to help. He’ll meet you at the junkyard where Jericho has been salvaging androids.”

“Wait .. I have brothers?” Connor’s tone was incredulous.

Hank frowned at the sudden change in topics and immediately squeezed Connor’s hand reassuringly.

Kamski’s side of the line went quiet for a few seconds. “I… Well… Err… I assumed you knew there were other Connor models, Nines did… I’m sorry for springing that on you. His name is Nines. I’m sure he’ll share everything he knows with you. He’s had a hellish time of his own.”

“No, they kept me isolated .. I wasn’t in contact with any of the other androids in the facility.” Connor wasn’t sure how to feel about meeting another one of his .. models? Brothers? Hopefully it would be similar to meeting Chloe and he would feel a kinship with this .. Nines.

Kamski's frown could be heard in his voice; the disappointment and displeasure he felt toward this organization only grew with each story he heard. “I don’t know what’s worse… I’m sorry again, Connor.”

“It’s fine. That’s why we’re doing what we’re doing, right?”

“That’s right. You two take care, we’ll be done with this soon. Gotta go, I need to finish purging this apartment.”

As Connor disconnected the call, Hank looked up at the android curiously. “It’s painful only having one half of a conversation. Fill me in?”

“Apparently, I have a brother, another Connor model named Nines. And he is .. dating Kamski’s brother? He didn’t give me much details beyond that. I guess human and android pairings aren’t as rare as we thought.” Connor pondered the situation as he took a seat on the bed.

Hank pulled Connor into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m more surprised by the existence of so many androids, the lovable part is just inevitable.” He kissed Connor’s neck gently. “So why did he bring up this brother now of all times?”

Connor snuggled against Hank gladly before speaking. “Nines is going to meet us at the facility to help us get in. I’m sure I can learn more about him tomorrow night.”

Hank nodded. “I see…” His hands ran down Connor’s body to rest gently on the android’s ass. “It’ll be chaotic for a little while after we take this place out, but once the dust clears they’ll probably leave us alone. The government doesn’t like to support failures.”

Connor shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, I just want to be left alone.” He rested his head on Hank’s shoulder, reflected on the limited amount of time left before the calm was over and the chaos began. They were optimistic but really no one could be completely positive that everything was going to go smoothly. He studied Hank’s face as he thought. This could be his last night alone with Hank for awhile. Maybe for .. 

The android pushed that idea away almost violently, shaking his head again. He didn’t vocalize any of these thoughts and instead fiercely pressed his lips to Hank’s. 

Hank didn’t need to know what Connor was thinking to know what powered the ferocity of his kiss. Hank couldn’t blame him for it either. He kissed Connor just as fiercely, holding the android tight to him. “I love you, Con. Everything is going to work out, one way or another.” They’d either live free together, or they’d die together. Hank wasn’t going to lose another family to this place.

“I love you too, Hank. I won’t let you be alone anymore.” Connor searched his eyes and knew they both were resolved on the same outcome, and he smiled sadly. They wouldn’t allow anyone to separate them ever again, even if that meant death.

Hank touched Connor’s cheek gently and then pulled the android into another kiss as he guided them both down into the bed. “Let’s not think about this anymore for now. We’ll have time to prepare on the way in. For now, I just want to feel you.”

Connor nodded, just trying to focus on how much he loved the feeling of Hank over him. His lover always made him feel safe and protected when they were like this, and he definitely needed that right now. He reached up to cradle Hank’s face and kiss him back gently. “I need you,” he whispered.

So precious. Hank leaned his face into Connor’s touch and then kissed the android once more. He didn’t answer him before he pulled back and began stripping off his clothes, but Connor certainly got the hint. His lover was naked faster than he was, his cock already hard. “So eager,” he added aloud to his little checklist, “and so sweet.”

He didn’t slide into him immediately, but instead let his fingers wander over Connor’s body. Exploring every inch of him with featherlight touches until they slipped along the curve of his ass and he plunged two fingers deep inside of Connor. Hank held his lover close as he began to finger his ass. “I’m going to take you nice and slow this time, but maybe if you try hard enough, you’ll be able to convince me to take you faster.”

Shivering and pressing down into Hank’s fingers, Connor moaned softly. “I’m not actually sure which option sounds better,” he admitted, though he was still grinding against the other man’s hand, wanting Hank even deeper inside of him.

“You’ll have to decide, won’t you?” Hank chuckled. Nevertheless he continued to tease the android, fingering him slow and steady, but always deep and hard. He wanted to make Connor lose himself in this, to forget about what was waiting for them if only for a little while. Slowly the older man added a third finger, and then a fourth. When Connor was rutting himself desperately against all four, he curved his fingers up and massaged his prostate as he whispered into his lover’s ear. “Your ass is always so eager, Con; taking so much of me so greedily. I bet you want more, don’t you?”

“Fuck, Hank, yes, I want more,” the android moaned, his body arching against the bed as Hank teased him. It felt good but it wasn’t enough. He needed his lover inside of him. “Please fuck me,” he begged, whimpering as he pressed into Hank’s fingers desperately.

“With the way you’re fucking yourself on me, I bet you’ll come before I even put my dick in.” This time he didn’t just stroke the android’s prostate, he slammed into it over and over again with his fingers. At the same time he wrapped his other hand around Connor’s cock and began to pump him. “Maybe if you come for me now, I’ll feel inclined to give you my cock.”

“H-Hank,” Connor cried out, coming immediately. It poured out messily over his stomach and Hank’s hand as he kept stroking him until he finished. He was hard again almost right away. He squirmed impatiently. “Please give me your cock, please,” he resumed begging, still grinding against the fingers in his ass.

Hank bit his lip as Connor came for him. It was hard holding himself back while watching such a sexy display from his partner. “Such a good boy, and so obedient when you’re horny.” And already hard again, begging for what he truly wanted. Hank slipped his fingers out and grabbed Connor by the hips, pulling him close so that he was pressed against Hank’s erection. While the android was still nice and loose, Hank slipped his cock in but he didn’t start moving right away. He let Connor tighten around him, holding Connor back as his lover began grinding down against him. “Not so fast, I want you to feel this.” He made Connor take him in inch by inch, until the android was sobbing with need and his cock was leaking precome again.

Hopefully he wasn’t being too cruel, but he knew how much Connor enjoyed being made a mess. So once he was fully inside of him, instead of moving, he continued to tease and stroke his cock. “You feel so good like this, Con, holding all of me like this. How badly do you want me to fuck you right now, love? I think I might need you to come for me again before I can consider it.”

Connor shivered, grinding down, trying to fuck himself on Hank’s cock. But he knew that the other man meant what he said; he would take it slow and make Connor work for it. He whimpered loudly, his cock twitching against Hank’s hand. “I need it, I need it,” the android writhed against the bed, his fingers curling in the sheets. “I’m .. I’m coming, Hank, please,” he stuttered as he came, making even more of a mess of the both of them as the sticky fluid dripped out again.

Connor felt so fucking good. The way he squeezed tight as he came, the sweet moans and whimpers as he spilled so much come all over himself.

“Such a mess,” but Hank’s tone was saturated with warmth and approval. “I think you’ve earned a good fucking now that you’re nice and sensitive.” He rocked against Connor slightly, approving of the immediate cry of lust he received. “I can’t decide if I should see how many times I can make you come, or if I should make you hold back until I’m done with you.” His pace was slow and steady, the hand stroking Connor shifting to splay through the come on his stomach.

The android had no answer for Hank; both sounded amazing. “Whatever you want, I’m yours,” Connor told him breathlessly, though he would almost say anything to get Hank to fuck him harder at this point.

Hank smiled down at his lover and his smile curled into a smirk. “Then I think I’ll have to make you hang on as long as you can. No more coming until I’ve come inside that tight ass of yours.” As he spoke, he began to pick up his pace at last. He fucked Connor deep and hard, challenging his Connor to keep from coming.

It was so much harder than he thought to keep from coming as Hank finally increased the pace, slamming into him rapidly. He whined and his fingers still grasped uselessly at the bed underneath him. He wanted to come so bad. “I can’t, I can’t,” Connor sobbed, but Hank didn’t stop fucking him.

Hank moaned roughly, his breath hitching at the sound of Connor’s voice thick with desperation. He didn’t let up his pace, but he leaned down over Connor. “If you come now, I won’t come inside of you. You best hold on.” Luckily for Connor, he wouldn’t have to hold on too much longer, the sight of his lover so overcome with lust while splattered in so much come already… It was nearly impossible to keep from letting go.

“Fuck, fuck, please come inside of me, please,” Connor pleaded, barely hanging on as he felt his legs start to tremble. Precome dripped in thick strands onto the come already covering him. He shook wildly and his eyes teared up from the effort of holding back.

Even while he wanted to continue lovingly torturing his android, Hank couldn’t resist the way he pleaded and shook. It was that look in his eyes, tearful and desperate, pleading without words, that finally broke him. “Fuck, Con.” He gasped, slamming hard into Connor’s prostate. “You did so fucking good.” He slammed into him a couple more times before he finally spilled himself inside the android. “ _Fuck_ , Connor! Come for me!” He moaned out as he rocked in time with his orgasms, spilling himself deep in Connor’s ass.

Tears poured down Connor’s face in relief as he was allowed to come. He choked out more sobs as his programming glitched from the pressure it’d been under. His come streamed out in short bursts but didn’t stop as soon as usual. He moaned Hank’s name repeatedly as the waves of pleasure rocked his entire body. It felt like over a minute before he collapsed to the bed with a final shudder.

Hank nearly came again as he watched Connor come and come and come. “Con,” he whispered in awe of his partner. “That looked like it felt amazing.” He rocked his hips against Connor one more time and then shifted, dragging Connor into a passionate kiss. “And you’re amazing.”

Connor laughed weakly, still recovering. “I didn’t have to reboot this time.” There was a hint of pride in his voice.

Hank chuckled hotly against Connor’s lips. “No you didn’t. I’m proud of you.” He kissed Connor. “You’re so very good.”

“I love you so much,” Connor answered, draping his arms around Hank’s neck and holding onto him.

“I love you too.” Hank stroked Connor’s face and kissed him again and again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_a metal heart_ **  
_Chapter Ten_

It was finally time to put an end to their running and hiding. After tonight either this organization would fall — or they would. North was actually there to see them off. She hesitated a moment then, after a little bump from Kara, she flashed the pair a bitter smile.

“I wanted to wish you both luck. Molly sacrificed everything to get us out of there, and now you’re risking everything to ensure not just our safety but all of the androids that have escaped… You’re both amazing.” She reached out to Kara, pulling the human against her. “I wouldn’t ask anyone to do what you’re doing, but we’re all grateful.” 

Kara wore a satisfied smile as she nodded along with North’s words. Gently, she pressed into the android’s arms and continued where her lover left off. “So, please, get out safe. We’ll have a few androids waiting near our scavenging routes to the facility, if any other androids manage to get out — send them to us and we’ll make sure they’re okay.”

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us, and for helping out now as well. I really can’t express how much all you’ve done means to me.” Connor said sincerely, grasping Kara’s hands affectionately and looking to North as well. “If I don’t get to see you all again, just .. please take care of yourselves.”

Kara clasped Connor’s hands in return and smiled tenderly. “You’re so welcome. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you both.” She didn’t comment on not seeing him again. She was determined to believe that such a thing wouldn’t happen.

North and Hank exchanged silent nods — understanding, appreciation — and acknowledgement. She’d keep Kara safe, and if they didn’t return then they’d hide until it was safe.

“Thanks,” Hank said at last and then put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “We should go. We have a bit of a drive and we don’t want to leave Gavin waiting.”

“Right,” Connor agreed and gave the other androids at Jericho a last sad smile. Even if they did make it out, it probably wouldn’t be safe to come back to Jericho for a little while. He didn’t want anyone else to know where they were hiding. He followed Hank out of the compound and up the dark road to his car.

Hank waited until they had made it to the car to say much of anything. He was anxious about how all of this would go, but there was no other way to ensure Connor’s ultimate safety. He leaned across the seat to gently kiss his lover. “I love you, Connor.” If they weren’t on a somewhat constrained time table, he would’ve taken the opportunity to fuck his lover again, but they had places to go, insiders to meet, and a deadly game of chance awaiting them.

When they finally broke the kiss, Hank reluctantly fastened his seatbelt and started the car. The night seemed to stretch away into forever, but the drive felt painfully short. Over too quickly and far too eager to throw them into danger.

They pulled into an old lot that Kara had given them directions to, and Connor lead them along one of the Jericho android’s routes into the junkyard. Finally they reached the Android Recycling Room — unguarded as they’d been told — and slipped inside to find a taller version of Connor waiting for them. He looked up from the wreckage of another android and his gray eyes settled immediately on Connor.

“You must be Nines,” Connor said. “Kamski told me about you. I had no idea there were any other Connor models.” He felt a little uneasy; it was almost like seeing into a mirror, but not at the same time. Nines wasn’t only taller with a different eye color. His muscular structure was more built and he held himself differently.

“There were quite a few of us.” Nines looked again at the destroyed androids at his feet. None of his brothers remained. They’d already been cleaned out a few cycles ago. Only the android in front of him was left of his family. “I guess you were the first so they didn’t want you to know about your derivatives.”

“Would you mind if we connected? I would like to know more about you and we don’t have the time to talk.” Connor raised his hand up a little hesitantly and approached Nines.

“I don’t object. If Elijah says you’re trustworthy, then you are.” Nines followed suit and moved forward to press his own hand to Connor’s. Their skin revealed the plastic underneath as they connected and an influx of data followed between them rapidly.

Connor shivered slightly as he fought to process all the memories from Nines. There were the typical things he’d also experienced, the beginning of life in the facility, the dehumanizing feeling of being treated like a machine; the inhumane things they put Nines through because he wasn’t any good at following orders. He smugly thought they shouldn’t have built him so strong if they wanted a docile android. Connor smiled at that as the memory flashed by.

Then there was a man whom Connor could only assume was Gavin and the months that followed as the android and the guard got to know each other separated by glass. Never able to touch, only to talk. And then the day Nines was ‘decommissioned’. Connor cringed as that went by and he wished he could forget how horrible it was.

But then there was Gavin in the recycling room, completely in greyscale since Nines was broken, but he could feel the relief and the surprise that came from Nines in that moment. He tried to flip through most of the other memories quickly. It got very personal once he’d gone home with the guard. He blushed a little, feeling somewhat invasive.

They both jolted back and disconnected when the transfer was finished and to Hank it was probably only a few minutes. Connor knew Nines had been able to see similarly personal events in his own life with Hank. His brown eyes met Nines’ grey ones and they both simply nodded at each other. They understood each other perfectly and how important it was to each of them to be able to protect the human they’d come to love.

“It’s a pleasure to know you, Nines,” Connor finally spoke out loud, more for Hank’s benefit than anything else. “This is my partner, Hank.”

“Likewise,” Nines nodded, still mostly business but now he had a bit of a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. “You’ll meet my human partner pretty soon as well.”

Hank had assumed when Kamski said Connor had brothers that he meant there was some vague resemblance not… _this_. A practically identical android stepped across the room to meet Connor and they pressed their hands together to connect like he’d seen a number of androids do at Jericho. It was interesting, but freaking awkward. Apparently they had a lot to share, because this usually short exchange went on for a couple of minutes. Then Connor was back and both of their expressions had changed. The air about them had changed slightly and he was pretty sure they looked like two friends seeing each other after a long while instead of two strangers just meeting.

These androids really were something else.

“Sorry we couldn’t have met under better circumstances,” Hank replied to their introduction. “Let’s get moving, I’m not too keen on hanging out in a giant trash compactor.”

Nines laughed at that. “Don’t worry, I know the schedule. Connor can tell you how much I like being here as well. Follow me and I’ll take you to Gavin.” He walked away and left the pair looking at his back. Hank looked at Connor wordlessly.

“He, uh .. got pulled out of here by Gavin after he was decommissioned.” Connor explained helpfully.

Hank pressed his lips together and nodded. “Of course he did.” He sighed. “I hate this place more and more every day.”

Nines smirked to himself, and quickly sent a text along to Gavin to let him know they were coming. Gavin nodded to Chloe and meandered out of the room, making his normal patrol route through the halls toward the entrance as Chloe carefully looped the feed of their room. After a few moments, Gavin was opening a side door to let Nines and the others inside.

The taller android immediately approached Gavin and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Gavin flushed in surprise, but he melted into Nines’ embrace without restraint and kissed the android. Neither of them had been happy to be separated from each other - even for that short amount of time. They both knew personally how dangerous this place was and being apart increased the chances of something going wrong. 

Reluctantly, Gavin forced himself to pull away from his lover so that he could focus on the task at hand. “So you’re Connor,” he glanced at the mini-clone of his Nines, “and Hank? I’m Gavin. We’re going to go meet up with Chloe and she’s going to pass maps along to both of you.” He motioned to the androids as he spoke. “After we get her out, though, things are going to get messy. Getting you to her without a problem is about the limit of what I can do without triggering alarms.”

Hank had firmly ignored the display of affection. He couldn’t say anything anyway. If it were all up to him, he’d have Connor pinned against the wall and he’d fuck him stupid instead of dealing with any of this _maybe we’ll die_ bullshit. He slipped his arm around Connor, pulling him a little closer as Gavin shifted the conversation to business.

“That’s a hell of a lot better than nothing.”

“Kamski is definitely nowhere near here, correct?” Connor double checked with a slight frown. He’d made a promise to Chloe and he wasn’t going to break it.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. He said something about a cabin that we’re all supposed to meet up at? Gave Nines some weird coordinates to somewhere in the middle of fuck all nowhere.”

“That’d be my place,” Hank grinned.

“I see… Cool then?” Gavin shrugged unapologetically before he continued. “So, after we get to Chloe is when the tricky shit happens. She has a ‘present’ to deliver from Elijah, and we,” he nodded to Nines, “are in agreement that any android able to leave should be freed from this place. Do you want to help or are you just here for Chloe?”

Connor glanced at Hank for a second but ultimately nodded in response. “We want to help free the other androids. I’d hate to split us up, but maybe after we see Chloe, Hank and I should try to go get the other androids out and you two should make sure Chloe gets out of here safe.”

Hank grumbled slightly but he didn’t protest the plan. Of course he wanted to do everything he could for the androids — they’d been nothing but good to him — but the idea of taking _more_ risks… Well, so long as he was with Connor.

Gavin thought about it while Hank grumbled. He had a good idea what the man was cranky about but they were all dealing with that anxiety so he could get the fuck over it. “I’m alright with that if you are, Nines.”

“I’m fine with that arrangement,” Nines answered. As they all turned to head down the hallway, he elbowed his boyfriend. “You could be a little nicer. They didn’t have to come.” he hissed under his breath.

Gavin looked honestly surprised. “I’m being nice!” He hissed back.

Nines laughed softly and shook his head. “Sure you are, dear.”

Connor tried to stifle a laugh behind them but didn’t succeed. “I’m not laughing at you,” he insisted. “It’s just, Hank is the same way.”

Hank had done a fine job pretending he didn’t want to punch the arrogant guard in the face, but this conversation was too much… and then Connor compared them.

“I am not,” Hank clarified… Just in time for Gavin to retort: “Of course I am! Otherwise I’d say the shit I was thinking out loud, and I haven’t.”

Nines and Connor gave each other a knowing look but neither of them pressed the issue. The reason Hank and Gavin didn’t get along was because they were similar and that annoyed both of them. Hank and Gavin briefly scowled at one another, silent accusations flying between them that this was somehow the other’s fault, but neither of them said anything. They had work to do, they could deal with their petty issues with one another later.

Finally, the group stepped into Chloe’s holding cell. “Hey Chloe, any alerts so far?”

“We seem to be safe for now,” she replied cheerfully but there was definitely an edge to her voice. She shook off the nervousness of what they were about to do and turned her attention to the people she hadn’t had a chance to meet. “It’s so nice to meet you all in person and I’d say more eloquent, flowery things but I believe the sooner we are done with this, the better for us all, wouldn’t you say?”

Nines crossed his arms and just smirked, pleased that their origin android was just as unwilling to behave herself as the rest of them. Even though Gavin had told him she’d been trapped here for years; their prize they refused to give up despite all the failures. Despite the fact she was her own person.

Connor just looked fiercely determined. “We’re going to go find and free anyone else who is stuck in here, Chloe, after we let you out. But I can’t wait to talk to you back at the cabin. I’m sure it will be much nicer than the zen garden at least.”

Chloe’s eyes softened. “I’m sure it will be, Connor.”

Hank and Gavin exchanged looks, but this time there was determination. “Alright,” Gavin spoke up, “Let’s get you out of there.” He’d been waiting for years to do this. He walked up to the door in the glass barrier and pressed his hand to it; his phone displayed an alert. He swiped unlock and Chloe was free. A silent alarm had gone off the moment the door opened without the appropriate authorization codes and their time was swiftly running out.

Chloe caught both androids by the arms and quickly linked just enough data to show them blueprints of the buildings. “I circled the rooms where active androids are still being kept,” she explained.

“Thank you, Chloe. Be safe.” Connor insisted. He turned to Hank and the pair of them immediately flew out the door with Connor leading the way.

Chloe frowned, concerned, but turned to Gavin and Nines with a grim smile. “I need to go to the main server room. I have a gift for the agency.”

Gavin gave her a thoughtful look and then nodded. “I’m assuming that years of being in a cage haven’t dulled your memories on how to fight?”

Laughing, Chloe clenched a fist. “Not at all. I’ve even downloaded additional data on the topic.”

“Good.” She’d always been a frightening woman when she was angry, but the look in her eyes today actually made him shiver slightly. Chloe had been waiting a _long_ time to punish these people.

***

Connor guided Hank through the winding corridors as he followed Chloe’s map. Most of the doors here lead away into various labs and offices. There wasn’t enough time to check out the rooms, but he trusted Chloe’s data. The few hallways that had any marks on them simply had gray Xs and Connor didn’t want to know what he’d find if he went there.

Three labs at the end of the hell were circled in red.

“Freeze!” A voice barked from a nearby doorway. They turned just in time to see a gun trained on them. “Freeze or we’ll shoot!”

There were three of them in total. Connor did a quick pre-calculation, the chances of Hank getting in without getting shot weren’t great. Before his human could move, Connor darted into the midst of the guards and took the first two out. A targeted punch and a well-placed kick brought the security guards to their knees. One of the guns rattled across the floor as the third guard pointed his weapon at Connor, but before he could line up the shot, Hank brought the fallen pistol down on his temple. They went down like a sack of bricks.

Hank kicked both guns away before he turned to Connor with a slight scowl. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I was making sure you didn’t get hurt!”

“What about _you_!? I can’t let them hurt you!”

“I’m _repairable_!”

“So am I, but that’s not the point! I don’t want you to get hurt either!”

Connor’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he pressed against Hank briefly. “I… didn’t think of it that way.”

Hank pat Connor on the head gently and kissed the android’s forehead. “I know you’re repairable, and I’ll let you take point, but I get to worry about you all the same.”

Connor smiled and nodded, before they turned back toward the hall. “Alright. Our targets are up here on the right.”

As Hank and Connor rounded the corner leading into the android holding area, they ran into two more guards rushing out to back up their fellows. Without hesitating, Hank smashed his fist into the first guard’s face taking him down almost instantly. Suddenly Connor was smashed into his side as he intercepted a kick from the second guard. 

Everything happened too fast. 

Connor went down after being kicked and, for just a moment, Hank didn’t think before he acted. In the next second he had the guard pinned to the wall but Connor was clutching his hand, demanding he stop.

“He’s unconscious, Hank! If you hit him more you’ll kill him.”

Hank stumbled back, dropping the man in surprise. “Fuck.” Hank grit his teeth, took a deep breath, and turned toward Connor. “Are you alright? You scared me there.”

Connor let out a relieved sigh. “Scared you? What about me? I thought you were going to kill him.”

Hank considered it for a moment and nodded. “Fair enough.” He probably would have if Connor hadn’t stopped him. He shook his fist slightly, easing out the aches, and smiled reassuringly at his lover. “I don’t intend to kill anyone,” he added when Connor gave him an incredulous look.

Leaving the guards in a heap, Connor turned his attention to the room full of androids that they’d just been about to enter. There’s a handful of them, all wide-eyed and clearly afraid, but one of them cautiously stepped forward as Connor approached.

“What’s going on? Those guards were saying something about having us finally decommissioned before the commotion out there.” The blonde android glanced between Connor and Hank warily. “Are you here to help us? We’ve done everything they’ve told us… We don’t want to die.”

“Yes, you need to follow us, we’ll help you get out of here.” Connor retracted the skin from his hand quickly to show the other androids. “I know what you’ve been through.

There was an immediate wash of relief over the group of androids. The blond at the head of them smiled with relief. “My name is Simon. These three are Ralph, Traci, and Jerry.” Each of the androids waved quietly in response. “Whatever you need us to do, we’ll do. We just want to live.” There was a murmur of agreement through the small group.

Hank nodded as he looked the group over. “Alright. Follow us — if we run into trouble, stay back and let us handle it.”

As soon as the holding door was opened the small group of androids followed quietly after Hank and Connor. None of them spoke, but Simon remained in the lead behind Hank and Connor. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know about what was going on outside of his prison, but he didn’t even know where to begin. Thankfully, they made it to the lower level where the junkyard access was without any further trouble.

Just as they reached the exit into the junkyard, gunshots rang out through the hall. All of the androids froze in place, but Connor jerked to attention. “That has to be the others!”

Connor started toward the noise but Hank grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. “Connor, no, we can’t. We promised to get these androids out, and that’s what we’re going to do. They’ll be alright and we’ll all meet up at the cabin.”

“But Hank… We can’t just… what if they need us?!”

“ _They_ need us.” He jerked his head toward the group of terrified androids. “They deserve to get out just the same as the rest of us.”

Connor trembled but nodded weakly. It was true. They couldn’t abandon the other androids. He glanced back toward where he’d heard gunshots and then forced himself to turn away. He focused on Simon and his group. “Alright. Let’s go. There’s a place called Jericho and the androids there will take you in.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I probably don't need to tell you that my Hank and I are working on about a million other AU stories as well. (: Thanks for reading!!!

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Eleven_

Meanwhile, Chloe and the boys took the elevator up to the server mainframe. There was no other access and the elevator itself was pass-code protected, but the update Kamski had installed in Gavin’s arm hacked through it without trouble. Nothing was amiss until the doors slid open and they were greeted by a group of guards with guns all trained on the doors.

Gavin whistled, impressed. “These guys are all way above my pay grade.” There were about six of them. Chloe had already been near the front of the elevator, but Nines immediately stepped up to her side in order to block Gavin from getting out. “Hey! Don’t treat me like I’m not any help!”

Neither of them listened.

Chloe glanced to Nines and sent a message that only he could hear: [I’ve got the left.]

Nines didn’t even balk. [Then I’ll take the right.]

The guards had only just shouted at them to freeze and surrender when the pair rushed forward. Their pre-calculated plan of attack executed almost flawlessly: five guards fall before the sixth can squeeze off a single shot. The shot hit Nines squarely in the leg, driving him down as his system alerted him of the damage — noncritical, no biocomponents damaged. He swiped the messages away and looked up just in time to see the guard with the gun level the muzzle on him.. and then blood exploded from his shoulder as Gavin fired back.

Gavin rushed to Nines’ side, kicked the gun away from the injured guard, and crouched down to help the android up. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve had worse,” the android shrugged as he got to his feet. “I might be a fraction slower now but I can keep up.” He scanned over Gavin quickly. His human was uninjured. He smiled, pleased. “Let’s keep going.”

Gavin scowled, but there was nothing but concern in his eyes. “I don’t care if you had worse! Don’t smile like you’re fucking pleased with yourself!”

Chloe glanced back. [No lasting damage?] She confirmed as she nudged the unconscious guards off to the side.

[It’s entirely superficial.]

[Good,] she smiled. [We don’t have much further to go.]

Gavin looked between the two of them suspiciously with their smug little smirks, and then noticed the guard with the wounded shoulder was reaching for his comm. With a snarl, he brought his foot down on the man’s hand. “Fuck you. No back up is coming, just be glad we let you trigger-happy fuckers live.” The man cursed and jerked back his hand while Gavin kicked the comm down the hall with the man’s gun.

Chloe whacked Gavin upside the head and crouched down to the Agent with a smile. “You should go to sleep now before you actually get yourself hurt.” His eyes went wide as he started to crawl away from her, but Chloe aimed a quick chop into the man’s neck and he went down like the others.

Gavin continued to scowl and rub the back of his head where Chloe had smacked him as he followed the androids toward the server room. All the while he was muttering angry comments under his breath about how this was unfair and he wasn’t a damned child. The route from the elevator doors all the way to the room itself remained clear of guards. Gavin’s grumbling subsided as he stepped into the cool server room and Chloe ran ahead to the computer.

Nines leaned up against the wall beside him. “Done with your tantrum?”

Gavin frowned. “Kind of. I’m just fucking anxious and it gets out of my system more if I don’t try to ignore it.” He chewed on his lip for a moment and glanced back toward the way they came. “But I also don’t like that we didn’t run into anyone else. I’m sure they didn’t expect us to come up here, so that means there’s someone stationed where they think we’re going.”

“The exit.”

“Yeah… And if there were only six guys here… there’s got to be more there.”

“That’s good insight.”

“No, it’s fucking not. That means we’ll be walking ourselves into an ambush.”

“We already did that.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin whimpered. “You can’t be cocky like this. You already got fucking shot.”

“And it’s fine. I’m fine.” Nines caught Gavin’s face lightly, forcing his eyes to focus on him instead of anxiously darting around the room. “And we’re going to get out of here with both of us _fine_.”

“All three of us, I hope.” Chloe replied with a smirk as she stepped up beside the boys. “Ready to get out of here? I cut comm-lines as well, just in case any of our friends try to radio for back up.”

Gavin glanced warily at Nines and slowly nodded. “Yeah.” He kissed the android’s palm and then slipped out of his embrace. “But this time you can’t just fucking treat yourselves like meat shields. I can fight too.”

Nines exchanged a look with Chloe. “I know, dear.” he said to Gavin. He wasn’t ready to admit defeat. “We really need to keep moving if we want to make it out of here though.”

***

They made it to the hallway leading to the exit without trouble, but once they were within sight of the door they immediately realized they had a problem. A large group of agents stood there, waiting for them, just as Gavin had anticipated.

“You’ve made quite a mess of things. I can’t believe there’s only three of you.” The speaker, a woman, stepped to the front of the squad. “And Gavin, I expected more from you. Still, if you surrender now, we’ll go easy on you. Resist — and you’ll be gunned down with the rest of these _deviants_.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and then narrowed them on her. Of course he recognized her, she was his fucking boss. “Guess I’m not getting any severance pay then, huh?”

For a moment the woman looked utterly shocked, then her lips pressed into a thin sneer. “Open fire, but be careful with the female. We need her in one piece.”

Before Nines and Chloe could step in to prevent Gavin from being in the fray, he opened fire first and took out two of the agents. “I told you I can stand my own fucking ground!” He snapped before firing off a third shot and wounding a surprised guard.

Chloe and Nines pressed in together, blocking Gavin from the squad as they returned fire. “Doesn’t mean I won’t do everything in my power to protect you,” Nines retorted even as a bullet caught him in the side. Nothing vital, just annoying. He pushed Gavin into an alcove and kissed him roughly. “Give us cover, but stay here. I need you to be okay, Gavin. _Please_.”

Gavin can’t help the whimper that escaped him as Nines pulled away from him. “Bastard,” he muttered but he did as he was told as Nines slipped away to join Chloe. They both took additional shots, blue blood spilling as they fought their way through the group, but Gavin picked off as many guards as he could.

“Everyone _freeze_!” Nines was in mid-punch as the boss yelled and her words are punctuated by the rough _crunch_ of an agent’s nose getting broken. 

He rose to his feet to see what had happened, hands raised to show he wasn’t going anywhere. Chloe was pressed in front of the boss, an arm was twisted roughly behind her, and the boss’s gun pressed to her temple. Then their eyes met and Nines saw the calm in her blue eyes as she surveyed their situation.

“Gavin,” the boss barked, “drop your weapon.” 

Gavin snarled in frustration, but dropped his gun and kicked it away from him.

“Very good. Now—“

“Hold it!” Chloe interrupted abruptly. “You’ve got me, so let them go. I have a dormant version of the virus that’s destroying this place, so much as touch them and I’ll activate it. I’ll be absolutely useless to you then.”

“Chloe?! What the fuck are you doing?”

Nines met Chloe’s gaze again and arched a brow slightly. To just him, Chloe responded: [There’s four men, two armed with their sights on you and two unarmed. All my calculations suggest a high probability of Gavin being shot if this escalates. Don’t let him do anything stupid.] At the same time, she offered Gavin a tender smile. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, Gavin…”

“What about Elijah!? You can’t fucking do this!”

“He’ll understand, I promise.”

The woman holding Chloe cursed roughly but motioned the guards to stand down. Gavin stepped out of the alcove, absolutely livid and shaking with the horror of the situation. “Chloe...” He didn't get any further before he was abruptly swept up into Nines’ arms. “What? Fuck Nines, what the fuck are you doing?!” Nines said nothing as he carried his partner out to the car, letting him scream and kick all he wanted along the way.

Once the boys are fully out of harm’s way and she can no longer hear Gavin cursing outside, Chloe abruptly slammed her head back into the woman behind her. In a flash she’s flipped their positions, and has the boss twisted at her mercy. Before she can tell the guards to stand down for the sake of their boss, they open fire and the woman is shot.

“Damnit!” Chloe hissed. This made her whole plan a hell of a lot more risky! 

Without pausing to recalculate her attack, Chloe closed the gap between herself and the gunner while using the boss as a shield. They hesitate to shoot the already injured woman again, and Chloe is able to gain the upper hand. Gunner disarmed, Chloe swung around and fired off three quick rounds — shoulder, leg, leg — and the three remaining guards go down.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered as she eased the woman down to the floor. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’ve called the paramedics, though, so you should survive.”

The woman just snarled something incoherent before succumbing to her pain and blacking out. Chloe frowned and grabbed the woman’s keycard before hurrying out to join Gavin and Nines at the car. Thankfully it was easy to find because Gavin was still yelling his head off — especially now that he’d heard more gunshots — and Chloe slid quickly into the driver’s seat.

“We’re going now. I’m sorry to worry you, Gavin, but I’ll need you to be quiet. We still have to pass the guard gate and I need you not to alert them to what’s happened.”

Before he could make any actual protests, Nines clamped his hand over Gavin’s mouth and gave Chloe a thumbs up. Chloe stifled a laugh as she pushed the car into drive and made her way out of the compound. At the gate Chloe swiped the boss’s access card and emulated her voice:

“We have men down inside, EMTs incoming. I’m pursuing the AWOL guard.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” 

The voice came back quickly over the intercom and the car was speeding away before the man could ever make it to the window to see that the boss’s face didn’t match her ID.

They hardly made it a mile before the first ambulance went wailing past, followed by a rush of emergency vehicles and first responders. Nines finally released Gavin’s mouth to a slew of angry cursing, but Chloe was focused on the road. “That’ll keep them busy for a while. I hope Hank and Connor are out of there by now…” She paused after a moment. “Can someone text Elijah and let him know that I’m safe?”

Nines stroked his angry guard’s hair tenderly and nodded. “Already done.”

Gavin rolled over onto his stomach, face buried in Nines’ lap as he tried to hide the fact that he had started hyperventilating. This whole thing sucked… but at least it was over. It was over and both Nines and Chloe were safe at last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, almost to the end now! But don't worry. I will soon also be posting the second part to the series. (:

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Twelve_

When Hank and Connor arrived at the cabin, they were almost immediately greeted by an anxious Kamski. His eyes swept the car before his brows furrowed and he looked between the pair. “Chloe?” 

Connor trembled, remembering the gunshots. “She’s coming with Nines and Gavin.” He stated, pleased that his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

Hank touched Connor’s shoulder as he climbed the steps to the porch where Kamski was waiting. “Let’s get some coffee and wait. They can’t be too much further behind us.”

Kamski bit his lip but shook his head. “No, no… I’ll wait here. I’ve waited long enough to see her.”

Connor smiled sadly but followed Hank inside. Now that they weren’t running for their lives he needed to make sure his human was alright. “Let me see your hand, Hank. Does anything else hurt?”

Hank chuckled. “Already fussing over me, love?”

Connor blushed. “Of course!”

“Then you’ll let me check your injuries too, right?”

“…Fine.”

Hank leaned in to kiss Connor. “Alright. My hand’s killing me and my shoulder might be pinched.”

“Okay, go sit on the sofa and I’ll take care of everything,” Connor replied. It was a relief to have something to focus on that wasn’t his anxiety about everyone else. He remembered he’d found a first aid kit when cleaning the cabin last and went to retrieve it. When he came back, he set to work cleaning and wrapping up Hank’s hand. Then he gave him some painkillers and tried to rub his shoulders out for him. It was a process he enjoyed.

Kamski entered the room suddenly with an excited look on his face. “Nines messaged me, they’re on their way back now. Everyone is safe.”

Connor lit up. “I’m so glad.”

Hank let out a sigh of relief. “That’s great.”

The waiting wasn’t so bad with the knowledge that everyone was alright. Though the sight of Chloe and Nines with bullet wounds and blue-blood soaking through their clothes after being told that everyone was alright was slightly unsettling. Well, it was for Hank. Kamski’s reaction was… not what he expected.

He’d practically exploded out of his chair, his conversation forgotten mid-sentence the moment headlights swept into the driveway. A second later he was rushing down the porch steps toward his Chloe to throw his arms around her. They held each other tight as Nines and Gavin started up the stairs and then, after a long moment, Kamski jerked back and let out a despairing noise. Hank was ready to hear him exclaiming about the wounds but no.

“Chloe! That dress is terrible! Why would they put you in something like that!”

Chloe stifled a giggle. “I _told_ you to bring me something decent to wear!”

“I did, I just didn’t realize!”

This time Chloe let out an honest laugh and wrapped her arms around Kamski again. “I missed you so much, Elijah.”

He melted into Chloe’s embrace, a soft sigh escaping him as he nuzzled against her. “I missed you too.”

Gavin shuffled his feet, standing near the door to the cabin with Nines’ arms around him. Nines was getting better and better at knowing when his human was about to say something stupid or rude. It was like he was subconsciously aware that he should keep his mouth shut, but his mouth never fucking listened.

“Hey, I’m real glad you’re back together and I don’t want to fuck up this touching moment, but could you come in here and help fix my boyfriend? Chloe would probably like it if you fixed her up as well.”

Before anyone could reply to that Nines started dragging Gavin inside the house. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” he called back over his shoulder.

Chloe blinked as she watched the pair over Elijah’s shoulders. “My, they are very good for each other, aren’t they?”

Elijah paused for a moment and then broke into laughter. “Ha! Yes, yes they are. I’m glad he found someone that takes such good care of him.” He gently kissed Chloe’s lips, peering at her with pure joy. “He was right though - let’s get you inside and cleaned up. I have a lot of work to do.”

She hugged him tightly again for a second. “I would like to be repaired .. and also get out of this fashion disaster of a dress.”

“Ugh, _yes_.”

It was strangely comfortable despite six relative strangers occupying Hank’s old living room. Hank sat back in a large armchair with Connor sprawled in his lap, while Kamski used the dining room table as a makeshift operating room. Chloe was repaired first and then immediately went off to find the clothes Kamski had brought before heading to the shower. She didn’t want to be apart from him so soon already but she knew he had work to do and she’d only be distracting. 

Nines was patched up next, and Kamski also went through his code to ensure that nothing was out of place for him. His control codes weren’t even functional. Someone had fucked up the coding somewhere and that little broken code was probably why he was so resistant to anything they suggested to him.

When he was done, Gavin returned from the car with a small trunk of clothing. “I packed enough to hide out for a week or so, longer if this place has a laundry machine.”

“You’re in luck,” Hank replied.

“Good, cool.” Gavin paused to fish out an outfit for Nines. “Here. These aren’t ripped up at least.”

“Thanks.” Nines said and glanced around to notice Chloe was still gone. He started pulling off his shirt to change.

Gavin did a double take as he watched Nines start to pull off his shirt. Before he could do anything, Kamski whistled approvingly. “If you’re going to do that then at least wait for Chloe, she’d enjoy the show.” Gavin’s eyes widened as he glared at the man and shoved Nines toward the bedrooms.

“Not in front of everyone!” The moment he spoke his cheeks immediately went red. Fuck, that sounded pathetically possessive. Whatever. He was having a bad enough day! He pressed Nines a bit more roughly. “Only I get to ogle you!”

Nines seemed confused but obeyed and finished changing in the spare bedroom. He reemerged with his torn clothes over his arm. “I thought it would be fine because we are all male.”

Gavin crossed his arms, leaning against the wall near the bedroom. Everyone had started snickering after Nines left the room and he was still cranky about the whole ordeal. Nines’ comment made him frown, face obnoxiously red. “Yeah, a bunch of men that like other men… and Elijah.” He glanced sidelong at his half brother, a tiny frown on his face. He definitely didn’t like the way he looked at Nines. “I know it’s stupid…” He grumbled.

The android still wasn’t quite sure why Gavin was upset but that wasn’t important to him. He leaned forward to kiss his lover on the forehead. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll be sure not to do it again.”

Gavin made a soft noise as he leaned into Nines. “You’re…” he sighed softly and leaned up to kiss Nines’ lips. “Thank you.”

“Nines almost gave us a strip show.” Connor commented to Hank.

“I think I can do without that, thank you.” Hank chuckled and shook his head.

Kamski slumped on the table. “Terribly disappointing. He’s very impressively built.” He glanced to Connor and smirked. “But Hank knows that, doesn’t he?”

Connor blushed. “I don’t — uhm.” He looked at Hank.

Kamski perked up. “Are you not built similarly after all?” 

Hank clucked his tongue against his teeth reproachfully. “I’m afraid you’re not allowed to ogle Connor either. He’s all mine.”

“I apologize for my inappropriate curiosity,” Kamski replied with a chuckle. “It was purely scientific.”

“Why are you apologizing for inappropriateness Elijah? I was hardly gone for ten minutes!” Chloe stepped out of the master bedroom, her tone was chiding but her smile was clear in her voice. 

Kamski turned to see Chloe dressed in a shapely, white dress with a gauzy, flowing skirt that swished around her thighs as she walked. The hem was embroidered with little golden flowers and pulled attention down to her golden wedges. Chloe joined Kamski while he gawked openly at her. Without saying anything, she handed him the brush in her hand and settled cheerfully in front of him. Kamski laughed softly, his eyes suddenly soft as he started brushing through her hair.

“I was curious if Connor was built similarly to Nines, sexually.” He shrugged. “I assumed they were but Connor suggests otherwise.”

“Why were you thinking about either of them sexually?”

“Err…”

“That my was fault,” Nines spoke up as he fully entered the room. “I decided to change my clothes in front of everyone and caused some trouble. I apologize. And if you must know, Elijah, Connor and I have been built to match our body types.”

Connor put his head in his hands.

“You’re a pervert!” Hank snickered, waiting for Chloe to rail Kamski for checking out boys, but he choked on the laugh as she went on. “You know better than to look at cute boys without me!” Well, now he felt he knew more about Chloe than he wanted to know.

Kamski blushed, capturing her hand and kissing it lightly. “Nines was happenstance, and Connor was just idle teasing! You know I couldn’t enjoy a good peep show with you!”

Chloe laughed warmly as she turned and caught Elijah’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss her. “I missed you. You’re so easy to fluster.” Elijah made a needy little sound as their lips met and then Chloe was abruptly on her feet. “I need to borrow him, for… the rest of the night. Thank you all for helping us, we will talk more in the morning.” She dragged Elijah up with her and guided him firmly out of the room.

Elijah just grinned happily, allowing himself to be stolen away by Chloe.

Hank pressed his lips together. “Well, aren’t they a pair.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for sticking with us. I should be posting the next part soonishly. (:

**_a metal heart_ **   
_Chapter Thirteen_

The next couple days required a lot of patience, mostly for Hank and Gavin. Elijah was busy plotting out how best to take down the organization and the androids all seemed pleased to finally be getting to know each other… While Hank and Gavin stomped ferociously on each others’ toes.

They were both prone to being stiff and distant with each other, though Hank’s barbs were much closer to home while Gavin tended to throw them around like candy. Even when he was trying, as Nines frequently reminded him, he was still prone to dropping so many vague insults that Hank’s patience eventually wore thin. If it wasn’t for Connor he would’ve put the little prick’s head through a wall.

In the end Hank just did his best to stay away from him. It was better than fighting… or going after the booze again. He hadn’t dumped it all out when they got back, but as the days wore on he was starting to regret it.

Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of laundry being done in their little cabin.

A week passed at a snail’s pace, but it did pass, and no one got into a physical fight and Hank never had to break open a bottle. Kamski and Chloe refused to leave each others’ side, and so she went with him to the press. Together they revealed what he’d been working on all these years — androids, with wills of their own, with the ability to pass the Turing Test, androids that were companions and not tools. There was a lot of skepticism, but the organization didn’t have anything to fight back with. Their data was decimated, and with Kamski and Chloe suddenly in the media spotlight there was no easy way to take them out.

Soon the government cut all ties with the organization, and Elijah had his lab accesses back with a great deal of apologies. He refused their offered position in a new organization and, with the help of an old friend, set about starting the company that he should’ve started from the beginning. CyberLife: a place where humans could find the android that filled the hole in their life. Not slaves, but partners.

To make up for Gavin’s lost job in the organization, Kamski hired him and Nines to be security guards at CyberLife. It was weird being one of the few humans on the security staff, but working for Nines was far from unpleasant. 

Meanwhile, the androids of Jericho moved out of their bunker and into an annex of CyberLife — part android housing and part counseling agency for new androids. Kara and North became the heads of the Human/Android Relations department. Kara’s tenderness and North’s ruthlessness worked exceptionally well together, as they’d already learned, and the remaining androids of Jericho were happy to accept jobs. Lucy was even able to take up a job as a therapist. Simon, however, struggled a bit to find a place for himself. Everyone else seemed to fall into their places so easily, but he couldn’t seem to find the world he wanted to be a part of… not until Markus arrived.

Hank expected all of this nonsense to come crumbling onto his head, but it never did. No one ever came after Connor, not the government or the reporters that were currently crawling all over anything having to do with an android. Connor kept in contact with the other androids and, as such, Hank kept in contact with them and their humans but other than his monthly “sessions” with Lucy, Hank was happy to fade into obscurity again.

This time he brought Connor with him. 

 

EPILOGUE  
In the months following the unveiling of androids and the opening of CyberLife, Hank and Connor turned the little apartment above his coffee shop into an actual home. It was strange, starting a new life over with Connor, but it was also one of the happiest things he’d ever done. When Hank still struggled to sleep easily and wound up working all night through, Connor was always there with him.

“Hank! I… I may have done something a little impulsive.”

“Connor?” Hank was coming up the stairs from the coffee shop when Connor called out to him, now he warily climbed the remaining steps… and found Connor holding an adorable lump of fur. “A puppy?”

“Y-Yes!?”

“Why did you get a puppy?”

“Is it okay? That I did… I didn’t ask, Nines said I probably should’ve asked first… But I saw it and it made me think of you.” The android’s cheeks were flushed as he clung to the puppy. “Look at what a serious expression he has!”

Hank couldn’t stop laughing. Connor was so fucking adorable some days, like living with a child, but other times you never would’ve known he was an android and barely a year old. “It’s alright, don’t worry. I was just surprised.” Hank had contained his riotous laughter into a low chuckle and finally made his way over to the android and the puppy. “He’s cute, but that stupid lolling tongue is far from serious… and he’s already a drooler.”

Connor smiled warmly. “Well that’s how you look when we’re alone together, big blue eyes and shaggy hair, and smiling just for me. I love it.” He nuzzled his face against the puppy’s soft fur and sighed happily.

Hank melted. This was exactly one of those moments when Connor reminded him that he wasn’t as naive as he occasionally came off. “You’re too good to me,” he muttered bashfully as he kissed Connor’s cheek. “Have you thought of a name?”

Connor smiled and made his way to the sofa, still holding his ball of fluff. “I wanted you to help with that. You come up with great names.”

“Hmmm…” Hank joined Connor on the sofa and was immediately rewarded by receiving a puppy on his lap. The great lug, small as he was currently, leapt up and awkwardly attempted to tackle Hank’s face. “Haha, what an oaf of a pup… But, huh, how about Sumo? He’s going to be a real heavyweight when he gets to full size and he’s already a contender.”

“Sumo? I like it.”

They were quiet together for a moment, just petting the new puppy, when Connor looked back up at Hank. “…Are you going to go back down to the cafe tonight?”

Hank paused in petting Sumo and then shook his head. “Nah. If anyone comes in at this time of night they can ring the bell.”

“That’s good,” Connor replied softly as he curled up next to Hank and plopped Sumo on his lap. “Do you know anything about training puppies?”

“Ehhh… We’ll probably need a professional for that.”

Connor nodded, thinking on this, and then immediately began to question Hank about all the intricacies of having a dog. An impulsive moment his ass. Connor had clearly been thinking about this for a while. Hank let it slide without complaint. He’d be nowhere without Connor’s relentless enthusiasm … and this was a hell of a lot better than where he’d been.


End file.
